The three sister witches
by sarahgoldenhair
Summary: three sisters three witches but as their powers grow so does the drama they find love they find trouble will bella be able to claim whats hers r/ee/ba/jadult themes talk of sex and intimate scenes rose and em scenes and alice and jasper scenes
1. new york

Bpov

I watched as alice walked though the front door I hadn't seen her in three years we had separated because of grams death and I felt like I didn't fit in anymore so I went off to new York.

Alice had written a book but she decided that wasn't what she wanted to be an, author she is very talented in the kitchen to she tried that as well but that went wrong too so now she owns a club called the halliwells water.

I came back because, I don't know I had a sense, I had to come back sort of like a calling it was just making me want to come back.

I loved the fact that we were together again I used to be such a pain I wouldn't do anything grams asked but I have long since changed.

Rosalie rushed forward and gave alice a hug you would have thought they hadn't seen each other in years when it was only a few days because alice had gone away to get something for the club it took longer than she had thought.

Rose was considered the one with the looks she had our fathers blonde hair his eyes and his personality Alice had our mothers brown hair our dads eyes and mums height she was about a foot smaller than me alice was the kindest one she was the peacemaker so if we ever got in a fight she would help break us up.

And then there was me Isabella phoebe piper prue Elizabeth Marie halliwell known as the stupidest reckless singer who never does anything right the one who looked exactly like mom long mahogany brown hair that reached halfway down my back I had moms lilac eyes except for her height I was taller than mom I had her figure, curves in all the right places and I kept myself pretty fit.

Alice walked into the foyer of the manor

"why didn't we ever meet up before?" alice asked

"because alice we all had work and stuff" rose pointed out

"yes ali how is the club going?" I asked she smiled and she gave me a hug hello "well I need to get some younger audience in then it'll be rockin" we all laughed at her

"have you explored yet?" alice asked getting all excited

"alice we used to live here remember" rose said laughing at alice "yeah well we haven't lived here in three years grams might've changed something" we rolled our eyes and walked into the kitchen

"oh look it's the spirit board we used to play with" alice said smiling she placed the board on the table in the sunroom we turned on the lights because it was pitch black in the room

She put the arrow on the board "anyone want coffee?" everyone nodded me and rose sat down as alice went to get coffee me and rose were catching up when all of a sudden the arrow on the spirit board starts moving it went to A me and rose stood up

"er alice come in here please" rose called the arrow moved to T alice came in

"whats up?" alice asked the arrow moved up but then back down to T "hello that's new" alice remarked the arrow then moved to I then to C "attic that's what it said" I said as it started thundering and lightening

"lets do some of that exploring now alice" I said went into the kitchen grabbed some torches and headed for the stairs the others joined me we linked arms and started up the stairs we had just got to the top of the stairs weaving in between boxes we haven't unpacked yet

"I've got dibs on that room" alice said pointing to a room down the hallway "then I get that one" I said pointing to the room next to the bathroom as we turned the last corner to get to the attic I tripped on thin air and because of our linked arms I brought the others down with me we all started laughing in the heap we had landed on

"huh I landed on something soft" alice said

"yeah me" I said and groaned we all laughed again we heard a loud tinkering soft bell like sound we all stopped

"you heard that too right?" I said they laughed again some what slightly uncomfortable we all got up and walked the five steps or so to get to the attic

Alice stepped forward to the door gripped the handle and pushed nothing happened she moved so her shoulder was against the door she pushed a bit harder still nothing

"it must be locked" rose stated

"well duh" I said she looked at me a playful smirk on her face

"don't get mouthy with me dear little beloved sister of mine im still the oldest here" she said a playful smile threatening to break her face

"yeah im not sure if that is a good thing or not" I said laughing as she playfully shoved me we turned and started back down the corridor and the sound of a creaking door sounded over our playful banter

"we should get oil for that door "alice said I was the first to walk forward soon followed by the others we started looking around

"hey guys do you remember this?" alice asked me and rose looked over it was a picture of us three we were stood apart because well we weren't close I was a pain rose was a workaholic alice was busy with her book

It was funny because we all looked the same as we did three years ago if I had realised mum before she died and dad before he left had put a studio in the basement I would have stayed here to work but I still do work in town and here but when im here its mainly because ive got a project and I have no way to get into town or because I need to get my feelings out

"im 27 and still look the same as I was 3 years ago not that im complaining but how does that work?" rose asked she looked at us

"well I was 21 and now am 24 I haven't changed a bit except from my hair" alice argued

"well bella was 18 now she 21 that is unfair" rose said I just laughed at their stupid argument

I turned around and caught sight of a chest it was like a bigger magnet pulling a smaller magnet I couldn't stop myself walking towards it I opened it up curiosity burning away at my insides at first glance it would be a chest of rubbish but It was a chest of potions it had candles matches different herbs and spices there was this huge book on the top that had a symbol on the front it was of three interlocking arcs like the tattoos grams let us get on the base of our necks at the back

"hey bells what did you find?" rose asked I dropped the lid as fast as I could

"oh its nothing just something of grams" I said hurriedly she nodded "lets look at this again tomorrow when we have more light" everyone nodded I turned and pretended to be absolutely absorbed In something

"you coming bells?" alice asked

"oh er in a minute" I said as I looked up I saw roses eyes flicker to what I was currently touching her eyes softened and she smiled softly

"okay well come down when you've finished" she said I nodded and looked back down the first thing I saw was moms lilac eyes they were just like mine but mine were slightly darker after dads brown eyes I smiled at the sight of her I had never known her when she died I was only three I had always wondered why she had lilac eyes I put the photo down and walked over to the huge chest

I opened the lid and picked out the huge thick book I opened it up to the first page was an incantation

_Hear now the voice of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of spells are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought in this night and in this hour and in this night I'll call upon the ancient power ,bring your powers to us sisters three we want the power give us the power , listen hear now the witches words , give us the power _

I said this out loud

_I claim whats ours we three are one to do the good we're meant to do, we receive the gift three powers ours give us the power _

I looked up and around nothing I breathed out CRASH! "ahhh" Okay so maybe something I ran down the stairs only noticing out of the corner of my eye the picture of us being so far apart magically being brought closer

"whats wrong?" I asked I then only noticed the chandelier had fallen to the floor "oh dear god I knew this place was falling apart but this is terrible" alice said who had come in with me

"there was something on the wall like the tattoo we have" rose said frantically I looked at the book under my arm and slowly put it behind my back "are you sure hunny that you didn't imagine it?" alice asked "it wouldn't be the first time" I said grinning and getting out of rose's way as we mucked around

"well ill go and unpack this box to my room" I said picking up a box the others nodded and I walked up the stairs

I walked into my room put the book of shadows on my bed my room was the smallest, on the wall next to the wall with the door was my bed my room was the same shade as my eyes I had a desk where I had put my laptop with all my music a bedside table and a built in wardrobe and six medium shelves with all my cds on which I was running out of space I was pulling out my ipod touch and my apple work laptop out when I sighed turned and just looked at the book it was definitely pulling me towards it I walked over and sat on the bed and floral bed sheets I opened the book and flipped the page it was all in fancy posh_ old_ writing so I kept flickering passed different demons and warlocks until I came to a page that titled

"being a witch" I laughed a bit obvious

Protect your secret at all times

What ? No stir your caldron oh and don't forget to cackle

2. No using your powers or spells for self gain

Wow! Deep

your innocent

lilac eyes are much more powerful ,their instincts are sharper along with their senses remember they may seem stupid but they are master minds they are the most powerful witch you can get

_Lilac eyes I have lilac eyes _

5. White lighters are always right

6. don't try to find a demon but don't forget warlocks are even worse

7. The time of the charmed ones will be great

_The time of the charmed ones _

The line kept repeating in my head I shut the book and shoved it under my pillows the phone started ringing I was at the top of the stairs

"bella phone" alice called I smiled " got it" I said as I picked up the phone by the stairs "hello bella halliwell" I said speaking into the phone "ah bella its Phil Collins here you know your boss" I smiled "yes I know who you are" I said rolling my eyes when ever he phoned he always said that

"well I got three new films for you" I nodded of course he does and leant against the wall he told me about all the different songs and all the descriptions that I would need to know "you'll need to bring them in tomorrow" he warned

"tomorrow how the hell am I supposed to do three songs at …" I looked at my watch " 10 o'clock at night that's just deluded im sorry boss but that's impossible" I practically yelled I heard him laugh

" I know I was joking for Friday please" I was so annoyed I felt like I wanted to hit something I was surprised at myself for being a non violent person unless I need to kick ass

"fine" I growled I was expecting him to say something he always does when he annoys me "hello boss hello Phil" I said I looked at the phone its was incased in ice "whoa!" I said stepping back and dropping the phone I ran down stairs

Its just your imagination bella just your imagination bella I just kept repeating in my head I walked straight to my boxes to get my note pad to write down what I needed for the songs just so I wouldn't forget I was searching though my boxes I could not find it

"hey you looking for this?" rose asked holding my song writing book in front of me

"HEY" I went to get it back but she snatched it back and ran into the kitchen I chased her into the kitchen alice was standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee writing something on the newspaper we ran around her and the island she paid no attention to us just kept on what she was doing as we ran out into the sun room

I jumped on roses back throwing her to the floor "okay I give I give" she yelled I grabbed my song book and got up " just because you're the oldest" I jokingly sneered "nu uh cause you're the youngest" she shot back I rolled my eyes and we walked back into the kitchen

"thanks for all your help ali" I said acting annoyed she looked up and smiled "you had her lilac eyes" instantly the line from the book of shadows popped into my head

_the lilac eyes are much more powerful _is that how I got rose, no nonsense bella the book is fake you are not a witch grams wasn't a witch and neither was mom stop thinking like that

I smiled and grabbed a pen and started jotting down what phil said as I was writing I remembered the whole freezing phone thing I smiled to myself again

"well hello miss smiley what are you smiling about" rose asked she looked at my notes "another job I see" she said looking over my shoulder

"well you wouldn't see if you kept to your own business" I playfully shoved her away and stuck out my tongue

"well I think I'll go to bed I mean ive got work to do in the morning I might as well get my beauty sleep" I said actually going to read the book of shadows

"yeah you'll need all the beauty you can get" rose called I just stuck out my tongue again she rolled her eyes I was halfway up the stairs

"rose your just jealous of my good looks" I said and ran up the stairs I could only hear a faint "oh yeah"

I just laughed I got changed into my pj black lace bra and my black short shorts you would think that it would cool down in the autumn but It doesn't well not in California it just rains then its sunny rains then sunny but it was far too hot to get under the covers so I stayed above the floral covers that matched my curtains

I pulled out the book placed it on my lap and just let it fall onto any page that it wanted grams always said "if it was meant to be then it will be" I never knew what she was on about but thinking about it its quite clever

In big fancy letters it read "white lighters" oh yes the book read something about white lighters _white lighters are always right _yes and im always wrong I wonder what it feels like to always get things right

"white lighters are angels who were once humans but people who are naturally good hearted they guide people and witches future white lighters they look up to lilac eyed witches that are priestesses and the elders they can transport and heal people its what makes them a white lighter you can only kill a white lighter with a dark lighters poison" it read on

I flipped the page on one page in big red letters it read dangerous balvasor the other was blank

"who the heck is balvasor" I asked out loud not really expecting an answer but got one anyway suddenly a red figure came out of no where he was red with black marks on his face he was tall and had huge teeth

"IM BALVASOR" I jumped back in fright and he was gone I didn't know whether I had imagined it or not I was so scared I slept with the light on

Epov

I was visiting some demon friends I mean the demon of illusion had taught me some pretty descant tricks but as I was shimmering I heard an angelic voice

"who the heck is balvasor" I laughed I hated when people didn't know who I was I felt I need to make myself known

"IM BALVASOR" the angel jumped back in fright I knew her from somewhere like from a dream like before I found out I had a demon side when I was proper human, she had a huge book in front of her it looked equally powerful.

She was from when I was a model before my life got complicated the woman was only wearing a black lace bra and black hot pants I know this sounds weird but I know that body of a certain purple eyed wait purple eyed? Then that mean she knew she was a witch she said she told me everything

However angry I was it didn't stop me from giving her an extra visit that night I shimmered in and quickly had to hide her sisters where there "good night bella" a blonde one said she turned the light off and exited the room shutting the door behind her I walked out from the wardrobe I was currently in habiting

I walked over to the pure beauty she was still as beautiful as she was three years ago the moon was shining in through the window leaving a milky moonish glow across her features she turned and sleep sighed and she turned away from me I was disappointed she would not let me see her face I stepped a little closer to her cutting off the moons sight of her, her forehead creased a little then a small smile appeared then she turned and her hand fell as she turned and brushed against mine I was so chuffed I could restrain the demon inside of me

I brushed a fore finger against her face she leaned into my hand I couldn't deal with it all the human emotions I had suppressed I had thrown them to the back off my being I couldn't deal with how she reacted to me so I shimmered away and to my apartment.

However far I ran from her I felt the urge to be near her I needed to speak to her I needed to see her again so I shimmered back into her room and into her wardrobe she was just in her underwear pulling on a top it was a spaghetti strapped blue and white stripy top and denim short shorts.

"bella can you come down here please?" I heard a sister call this time after bella had walked out I waited for a few minutes and then crept out of her room and down the big stair case and waited outside the kitchen door

"alice I've got to go into town to the studio to get some more blank cds to put some music on its all work related" bella said to alice im guessing is the blonde one

"I understand that bells but rose and I need you at home to unpack properly" the short one said which means I got it wrong the blonde one is Rosalie

"ill have to do it when I finish work ive got a lot to do today I don't need any distractions" she said she finished buttering a piece of toast stuffed it in her mouth and shouted "see you guys later" she started walking towards me I turned around frantically looking for a hiding place I spotted the front door and legged it

I ran down the street and then turned and made it look like I was just walking down the street bella hadn't noticed she got into a land rover and started driving I smiled and I waited for about half an hour far from when she was out of sight and thought about where she was I felt the power well up from inside of me and I shimmered

I had shimmered to her studio she was singing

_Mr blue sky _

_We're so pleased to be with you _

_But soon comes mr night creeping _

_over now his hand is on your shoulder _

_Every night ill remember you this way_

She was amazing she knew the song so well she was dancing around while singing pointing when ever a sound effect had to come on the song soon finished and she stopped

I walked out of the room to where a lady with a tray of cups of coffee I offered to take them In for her which she obliged quickly

I walked back into the studio with the coffee she took one "thanks" she said not really taking any notice "your welcome" I said under my breath and started serving others with a smile on my face

"where Annie? She always gives us coffee" asked one guy

"oh she's been overloaded with paper work so I offered to help out" I lied smoothly bella picked up her stuff and was just walking out when I pretended to look like I was walking the same way and stuck my foot out we both went tumbling over her dropping all of her papers

"oh my please forgive me im not usually this clumsy its just ive got so much to do" bella gushed I smiled same old bella always thinking about others

"no really its my fault I should have just collected the coffee and left but I couldn't help myself" I said "I recognise your voice do we know each …" she had started we were crouched over staring into each others eyes

"edward?" she breathed she reached out a hand and was about to touch my face "tell me if I touch you , you wont disappear" she asked but she didn't wait for an answer she touched my cheek anyway

"What happened you just disappeared I was so worried" she said tears had rushed to her eyes we stood up her still touching my cheek I took her hand in mine

"I had some issues to sort out hopefully they are all gone" I said she smiled "so your not in the modelling business anymore" she said

"no when you left they wanted me to do a lot of intimate stuff just because we didn't mind doing it all together and I didn't want to do it unless it was with you" she laughed "you always was a smoothie" she giggled

"only for you" I kissed her hands "but my angel I have to go we talk soon ok?" she nodded and I walked away taking the tray with me

Rpov

I was walking into the police station I had just finished taking some pictures of the murder victim and was just giving them in when I heard my name being called

"rose? I thought that was you" said emmet? My ex boyfriend from high school "em? Is that you?" I asked quite shocked at it myself but he had certainly aged well he is gorgeous

"it most certainly is bunny" he said I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me "you are looking amazing bunny" I smiled at his flattery

"we should catch up some time when are you free next?" he asked "well only tomorrow but you remember bella right well she'll be home all day tomorrow so just head other there any time you remember the manor? Well ill be there around three to fourish we can talk then" I asked he nodded and turned and walked off

What was up with bella this morning she rushed off to work saying she had lots to do the girl is in a world of her own sometimes she came home earlier in such a happy mood she just said she met an old friend

"alice hunny do you know whats up with bella" I asked she looked up from making her lunch she was quite a talented cook she shook her head no so I motioned towards the basement and she nodded as we walked down the steps to the basement we heard the music before we were on the bottom step

_No matter what they tell you _

_No matter what they do _

_No matter what they say _

_No matter if the sun don't shine my life began with you _

_I know this loves forever _

_that's all that matters no matter what _

She obviously did something wrong because she groaned and started playing the piano again

"ahem" I coughed she froze "bella are you okay?" alice asked taking a step forward

"whats wrong? I cant get this right and if I don't then im going to get fired and god forbid we lose a means of money income to fix this thing we call a house Im not left alone long enough to do so" she threw her hands up in the air

" no what happened in the attic?" I said annoyance lacing every word I didn't mean to be so mean but we needed to know what was wrong with her

"how do you know about- what? I don't know what your talking about" she said trying to look innocent "what?" alice asked taking another step forward

"Isabella phoebe prudence piper Elisabeth Marie halliwell if you do not tell me what stupid thing you have done or so help me I will burn every unpacked box you still haven't unpacked " I said sternly almost yelling

"the book" bella said turning around "book? What book?" she looked at alice then at me "come on its in my room" she said

Apov

I was making coffee for everyone considering it was getting a bit heated in here "the chosen ones? the charmed ones? Bella this is insane" rose persisted I brought their drinks in front of them

"are you saying you didn't see the future or move things with your mind?" she asked "why are you so sure you can control ice?" I asked she looked quite sheepish "I froze the phone" she said smiling a apology

"I do not have special powers" rose yelled as the sugar moved and poured some into her cup of coffee "oh really looks quite special to me" bella said and taking a sip from her drink I couldn't move I was so shocked at what I had seen

"oh my god I just… I can move things with my mind" rose said looking so shocked "with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon right now" bella remarked "this means alice you can see the future" rose said looking at me she looked upset at that

"are you okay?" I asked "no bella turned me into a witch" rose huffed prodding for an argument "nu uh you were born one" she said poking her tongue out "and I think we should live with it" she said

_Next morning_

"your up early" I stated while doing the washing she was always so lazy and she normally got up around 11

"never slept" she answered rubbing her eyes and getting a bowl "don't tell me you put on a conical black hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" I said while she laughed grabbing her cornflakes

"er I was tempted but decided to go against it just in case anyone saw me you know the consequences" this time I laughed

"so what were you doing?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she going to say "reading" she said and walking to get the milk

"is rose around?" she then asked "she went to work early" I said "reading aloud?" I asked watching closely

"no but according to the book of shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named sinda warren" she said in between mouthfuls

"yeah and we have a cousin who's drunk an aunt who's manic and a fathers that's invisible!" I said while walking through the house to get to the front door I turned bella followed carrying her bowl shovelling it in

"I am serious she practiced powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind freeze time and control ice and see visions" bella explained

"but before sinda burned at the stake she vowed that every generation of warren witches would get stronger awaiting three sisters which would be very powerful passing on the most powerful power to their next generation" she said taking a deep breath

"I think we are those sisters" she said shovelling some more cornflakes

"hunny I know you love the idea of being a witch but me and rose need to get used to it I mean I haven't even noticed mine yet" she looked heartbroken

"we just need to figure out your trigger I mean mine is annoyed and panicked roses is anger and I think annoyance" bella said

I just looked at her "look grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" I kissed her on the cheek

"we are the protectors f the innocent .we're known as the charmed ones " she said from the porch "mm-hmm" was all I replied

"and I beg to differ about grams" she called for a last shot

Bpov

I was in the attic again reading as I was doing a lot of lately you know memorising potions and spells but I couldn't help but go back to balvasor who was he what did he want ,this time I actually read his paragraph

_Dangerous balvasor _

_Balvasor is the next most powerful demon next to the source_

_He is feared by most demons and his own kind his light whiter side is also known to be quite evil his mother a class 7 demon brought him up in the ways of a demon until when he was the age of 8 she was killed by the source for betrayal balvasor is a heartless individual. No one knows what his human side looks like you can only tell is his eyes are brighter. he cares for no one except his father who he has been searching for , for ten years _

"most that isn't true" I jumped out of my skin at balvasor who was standing so close to me I hadn't heard him come in I grabbed the book "oh yeah well im starting to believe it" I said racking my brain for a spell that would make him leave

"its not going to work" he said I looked at him my brow creasing "every witch I killed have tried to think of a way to stop me" he lifted his hand which had started glowing blue he lifted the book out of my hands I tried holding onto it but he managed to get it out of my hands the book flew to the other side of the room

I looked at it as if I had just lost my favourite toy he laughed "im going to enjoy killing you _lilac eyed_" he sneered what! Lilac eyed

"im not a lilac eyed" I said as he stalked forward like a hunter cornering his prey he smiled

"you have lilac eyes" he stated I rolled my eyes still taking steps back

"yeah but that doesn't mean im a lilac eyed" I said in a duh! Tone he stopped and looked at me

"how does that work?" he asked I shrugged he just smiled and started to stalk forward again I took a step back and felt the wall behind me I threw my hands up and touched his shoulders

"I know where your father is" I said in desperation he looked shocked "where is my father?" he said desperation in his voice I sighed

"ok so that was a lie" I said he lifted an arm about to hit me

"but I can do this" I said and froze him not in ice just froze him I breathed out I grabbed the book and was walking out

"wait how did you get over there" balvasor asked getting angry I turned and saw him advancing on me I screamed slammed the door shut and heard him hiss out in pain as the door clipped him I ran down the stairs

I ran into the kitchen and locked the book into a cup board I heard the splintering of wood well there goes the attic door I ran into the dinning room and crouched down by the table just having my eyes and top of my head visible I heard him pound down the stairs

"bella you home" I heard emmet yell as he slammed the door shut I jumped out of my hiding place just as balvasor threw an energy ball

"NO!" I yelled and froze the energy ball it was just there frozen in its place


	2. loud noises

bpov

emmet whistled that was all he did after seeing what I did he just whistled

"EM HIDE" I screamed he got the hint and ran into the living room as I turned and ran back into the dinning room balvasor obviously followed me as an energy ball flew passed my head I spun

"who's em a lover?" he sneered as he threw another I froze the ball and then ducked and unfroze it and it went flying into the wall emmet jumped on balvasors back

"bella RUN" emmet yelled the last word I legged it to the lounge and hid behind the wall next to the cabinet I looked at the cabinet at the picture of mum on it I kissed her

"here bella bella bella" he mocked "a kiss for luck" I said gently putting the picture back down a slowly stood I spun from behind my hiding place and froze him in ice emmet ran out he breathed out in relief when he saw that balvasor was in ice

"what the hell is happening" I nodded even with my breathing heavy I managed to smile "just an uninvited guest" I said going into the kitchen to get the book

"oof" I heard em grunt I turned and hid in the sunroom I grabbed a vase that was currently vacant of flowers I heard him come running down the hallway

"so who is he a lover?" suddenly his footsteps were gone

"boo" he whisper yelled behind me I jumped and dropped the vase scattering it the little pieces flew everywhere he grinned I noticed there was something familiar about it but I couldn't put my hand on it

"actually he's my soon to be brother in law" I lied actually I have no idea why he's here to be honest I said in my head his smile grew

"good because you are far to beautiful to belong to his godiness" he said stalking forward again I was so confused godiness "so your complimenting my looks but you want to kill me?" I asked confusing my self even more

"well I have to kill you to get to the book of shadows" he said I stopped "what you can easily take it" I said

"no its protected by your lilac eyes when you die so will the protection the link with the book to you is from your connection from magic which was transferred from your mother" I gulped back the tears of my mother

"she must have unlocked your powers when you were 17 or so" he mused I shook my head "that's impossible because my mother died when I was three and I don't know where my father is" I said I have no idea why I was telling this… This _demon_ all of this

"well then we have something In common an invisible family" I saw emmet creep up behind balvasor

"weren't you listening earlier about em hes practically part of the family" I said and emmet jumped on his back again and cut of his air supply he disappeared and a black cloud emmet looked at me

"would you mind telling me what just happened?" he said looking so confused I just punched him just as rose came in

"bella!" she ran over "what the hell do you think you are doing this is emmet" she yelled I rolled my eyes

"we need a memory charm" I said walking into the kitchen

"what about em what are you going to do?" she asked proper angry

"oh him he'll be fine" I said brushing it off suddenly I went flying through a window cutting all up my arm and all down my side I felt the pain slice my tender skin there tears sprung to my eyes

"ahh rose why cant you ever talk about thing when you get angry you always have to hurt someone" I said rose looked completely shocked at what she had done

"im home anyone miss me" alice called the first thing she saw was me on the floor pulling out a large chunk of glass out of my face emmet on the floor passed out cold and rose standing there looking the mess of us all alice had question mark ll over her face

"wow! I really am not having a good day" I said grimacing while trying to stand up but got a very sharp pain in my side to see a big piece of glass in my side I pulled it out very slowly feeling every sharp edge.

I opened my mouth to breath because the stink of blood was getting unbearable once I had pulled it out the full way I stood up slowly and grabbed a towel and put it against the deep cut to stop the blood flow

My head spun I fell down on a seat "whoa my head" I said as every little cut started throbbing, stinging and bleeding all the more I felt the blood drip down my cheek by this time alice and rose had run over my breathing was deep and laboured

"what happened?" alice asked she got a dish cloth wettened it and started nursing my cuts on my face

"well I was just reading the book of shadows when I read the entry on balvasor I had got halfway through when he showed balvasor right next to me and he started trying to kill me" I said taking and hissing in pain when it hurt my side

"so I froze him because I was panicked and then run down stairs I locked the door but I think he knocked it down and started chasing me just as emmet came though the door I then had to get out of my hiding place to save his arse" I shot a look to his lying form on the floor

"then I locked the book in a cup board and balvasor started becoming obsessed about weather em was my lover or something then em sort of jumped on his back to buy me some time to come up with a plan which of course I did" they both rolled their eyes

"but he somehow got rid of emmet and started running after me so I jumped out and froze him I left emmet to watch him while I got the book of shadows and then I heard emmet grunt which means balvasor got out of my freeze I hid behind a wall and got a flower vase and he showed up behind me and he told me he was going to kill me to get the book which by this time was locked in a cupboard then emmet jumped on him again and cut of his air supply and he disappeared in a puff of black smoke then I realised he must have known what was going on so I wondered if I hit him hard enough would he remember but im not really that strong so I would have knocked him out and I have to get a memory charm and then rose came in just as I hit lover boy over there she got angry and threw me into a window" I finished taking a deep breath

"bella I am so sorry I just I didn't think" she said

"yeah and I ended up out a window at least we now know you really are an angry mass of destruction" I said sarcastically

"bella really I am sorry I mean with me and emmet it ended really badly and I kinda still like him and im sorry but if you liked some one a lot and saw me punching them how would you feel?" she asked I looked at her

"well I wouldn't throw you out a window I love you to much" I said leaning over to pick out some glass that I could still feel

"I think we should get you a doctor" alice said taking part in the conversation

"and tell them what that my sister with magical powers got mad and threw me out the window with her mind because she saw me punching her boyfriend" I said she looked at me like she was going to cry

"oh im sorry ali its just being thrown out a window isn't normal occurrence for me and im a bit miffed because it hurts like hell" I moaned "come on we got lots to do" I said leaning on rose as she helped me up scrunching up my face when my side started burning with all the cuts

"get the book" I said alice got it and started flicking through the book emmet groaned I knew exactly where the spell was I angrily pointed at the pointed at the book and it flicked to the page I looked at my finger

"hey you stolen my power to" rose said and laughed I looked at her

"balvasor said I had a link with the book because its passed down with the lilac eyes" I said "maybe it only works for with the book" I said

"think of the horrible thing I just done get angry and point at that chair" rose instructed I thought about all the pain rose had just caused me and I pointed to the chair.

The chair suddenly burst and froze completely no inch was left it was covered in ice a bright light caught my eye I turned and saw the book glow when I had used my power

"wow you are linked" alice stated I laughed

"read the spell ali" I said she looked at the book and started

"we erase what you saw in the past hour what was seen be unseen" alice chanted three times green glow surrounded his head it stayed for a couple of seconds then disappeared rose pointed to him and he floated over to a sofa in the sunroom

His eyes fluttered and one of his hands came to his forehead he sat up he first saw rose

"bunny is that you?" he asked I looked to alice who had just shoved the book of shadows under the sofa and her eyebrow rose

"bunny?" I asked a smirk on my face rose looked at me then her face broke out into a smile and she giggled

"yes when me and em were going out you remember our bunny rabbit right?" me and alice nodded "well I was in the garden one evening and em came over and I let him hold her and she bit him and he just started calling me bunny" she shrugged still with a goofy smile on her face

Rpov

"dream begins"

I was waiting anxiously for em to respond

"you're a witch that is ridiculous rose what has made you believe you're a witch huh? Bella? Yeah that sounds like some stupid thing she would pull" em yelled my anger boiled as he placed this on bella

"don't pull bella into this ill show you" I said and I looked at ems car keys in his hands blinked and they flew to my hands I looked at his face which held both shock and fear

"whoa" he exclaimed and he fainted backwards

"end dream"

I awoke from the dream sitting up using my hands for support and I got dressed for the day

I was just picking up the paper when I heard a

"good morning " I spun around to find emmet standing at the bottom of the stairs

"hey this is a surprise" I said as I walked down the steps I was now standing next to him looking up into his chocolate brown eyes squinting in the sun

"er yeah I heard a neighbour complain about noise yesterday I was just wondering if you guys are okay or did you throw a party last night you didn't invite me to" he said smiling I laughed quite uncomfortably

"no no noting happened last night are you sure they said this house?" I asked it most likely was the noise was me throwing bella out the window

"see I told you I heard a mans voice" alice said stuffing her hands in her pockets a cat wound around bellas legs as she picked her up and walked to the bottom of the front garden and put him down as she came back her and alice chorused

"hey emmie bear" choosing one of the many nicknames they had for him from high school and he grinned as they did

"hey bells hey ali" he replied slightly waving "was that your cat?" he asked pointing to where bella had put the cat down at the end of the lawn where the cat had just layed down and watched us

"no" bella said and shook her head "she wont leave us alone" she said and smiled fondly at the cat emmet nodded and turned to me

"some other time yeah?" he asked me I saw bella and alice from the corner of my eye turn and pretend they weren't listening I smiled at both em and my sisters

"yeah that'll be good" I said he smiled

"ill call you" he said as he leant down and kissed my cheek and I gave him a hug

As he walked away I couldn't help but stare at his arse I felt some one hit me on the arm

"rose stop it" alice hissed as she noticed me staring

"what hes hot" I shrugged


	3. meeting jasper and finding gods

**Third chapters up hope you like it ****J**

bpov

I was walking into alices new club she still hadn't picked out a name yet I was trying to walk in between the crowds and a waiter was trying the same thing but he had a tray full of glasses and some dancers accidentally pushed him and he came hurdling towards the ground I threw my hands out in panic and everyone stopped moving

alice came from the bathroom she seemed pretty shocked I unfreezed the room wow! That was so cool

"bella" alice tried to hiss over the loud music she walked over "we agreed we wouldn't use our powers" she moaned ordering a drink

"no you and rose agreed I just didn't say anything besides its not like I could do anything about it" I shrugged

"that's the point none of us can control ours powers that's what scares me" she said as her gin and tonic arrived she took a sip

"hunny since when do you drink" I said taking the drink from her and gave it back to the waiter

"since finding decent men became impossible and life became to stressful" she said sighing

"oh alice im sorry im being insensitive how are you?" I asked lightly rubbing her arm

"as good as ill ever be" I sighed and noticed a guy I across the bar eyeing alice "don't look now but there's a very nice guy looking at you from across the bar" she looked at me and smiled

"rose is going to be angry" she whispered I rolled my eyes

"news flash stop worrying you'll get wrinkles" I said as a very good looking man came up

"whats a good looking girl like you doing on the side lines not dancing? Do you want to dance?" mystery man asked

"depends" I replied

"on what?" he asked his brow quivering

"whether your going to tell me your name or not" he smiled

"Ryan my names Ryan" I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor not before motioning to the guy who was trying not to look at alice, alice laughed and took the hint and walked over to the guy

Rpov

I was in between awake and asleep I was so comfortable in ems arms _what wait ems arms_ I looked over to the source of my happiness I looked at his god worthy face he was an Adonis possibly a sex god

I sighed and with so much willpower and slowly got out of his embrace and started searching for my clothes they were every where we weren't exactly tidy last night

I had my underwear on and my jeans on but I have absolutely no idea where my top is I was searching high and low for it but could not find it just as his alarm went off I looked at the alarm and threw it out the window

he sighed and rolled over I was just reaching for his jumper when he woke a" rose hunny don't go please" he said still half asleep I sat on the bed I knew this would just hurt me more but u stroked his face

"we … this cant happen im sorry but this shouldn't have happened" I said looking away

"what why? " he asked confused waking up completely

"my life its gotten complicated not safe im sorry but I cant do it ,its for you" I said standing up "but-" I put a finger to his lips

"no , no buts you have work today remember?" I said his eyes widened as he looked for his alarm clock he jumped out of bed and ran to the shower I pulled on his jumper and ran out the apartment and to my car

Apov

"morning" I said as rose came in fully dressed and rubbing her eyes

"whatcha watching?" she asked just as I turned the tv off

"oh it was nothing just a show" I said smoothly

"about witches" she said eyeing me suspiciously "are you worried were going to be burnt at the stake?" rose asked I was surprised when she smiled did she find this funny?

"yeah right em called" I said changing the subject her brow creased

"when?" she asked taking a bite from a piece of toast I had shoved in front of her

"when you were in the shower. Bad date?" I asked looking up from chopping the various vegetables in front of me

"no , no not at all great date you know dinner, movie, sex" rose said and hid her face

"on the first date rose you sleaze" I said and hitting her arm I said laughing and she walked into the next room

"alice it wasn't exactly the first date" rose argued as I followed her

"oh no high school doesn't count spill it oh that bad huh?" I nodded most likely with a knowing look on my face

"no actually that good . I told my self that things would be different it just shouldn't have happened" she said turning to look at me

"what shouldn't have happened?" bella asked walking down the stairs

"rose slept with emmet" I said looking at her then back at rose

"hello" bella said trying to not laugh

"thanks a lot mouth" rose said giving me a dirty look

"wait you were going to tell her but not me? Family meeting" bella called

"speaking of last night what time did you come rolling in last night missy?" rose asked bella shook her head

"don't change the subject" bella said as she walked over so she was next to us

"don't dodge the question" rose simply shot back

"it must've been after three" I said she gave me a dirty look

"whose side are you on? Anyway I must still be on new York time" she said as we walked into the sunroom

"actually that would make it later" rose pointed out

"or maybe you and Ryan" I dished for more information

"oh whose Ryan?" rose asked sitting down and looking at bella

"some guy she hit on" I said looking at bella too

"actually after the freeze thing he hit on me" bella said I closely watched roses reaction

"freeze thing tell me you didn't use your powers" rose sighed bella looked down and didn't say anything she turned and looked at me

"hey! don't put me in the middle" I said taking a step back she smiled

"im not you were born in the middle" she said sweetly "look I thought we'd agreed we wouldn't use our powers" she said looking back at bella

"no we didn't you did" bella said looking down again "you laid down the law there's a difference" she muttered but we all heard she said sitting down next to rose

"look our powers aren't toys" she said looking at bella who was leaning on her legs

"I never said they were" she yelled throwing her hands in the air and standing up

"I understand we have to be careful I get it I really do but we're witches I didn't do it we were born them and somehow you have managed to place the blame on me I don't understand it" bella said getting aggravated

"bella hunny im not saying its your fault im saying we have to be careful" I insisted to try and keep the peace bella rolled her eyes

"look it was just freezing no one died, besides you guys cant control it anymore than I can and F.Y.I nothing happened last night, well nothing im ashamed of" bella smiled

"that's another thing we have to be careful of emmet thinks some one is abducting women in this area" rose said worry creasing her brow

"abducting women? What do you mean?" bella asked sitting back down

"I mean warlocks and demons aren't the only evil we have to watch out for, and F.Y.I im not ashamed of anything

Epov (emmet)

Max was sitting in a chair looking as worried as anything I walked over

"mr Williams" I called as I walked over and putting his folder down and onto my desk he came over looking like he could cry

"its my wife she didn't come home last night its not like her" he said fiddling with his fingers I nodded and scribbled all of what he said down in my inspectors pad

"what time did amy say she was leaving for the halliwell club?" I asked him he didn't reply I looked up and he looked deep in thought

"around eight thirty" he replied and I scribbled some more "she then called around ten and said she was leaving and on her way home" I nodded and sighed

"go home see if she calls" he nodded and scuttled away

"forth one this week" Darrel Morris my partner said I nodded

"im going to go talk to alice halliwell she owns the club" I said secretly hoping I would see rose there Darrel grabbed my arm

"hold it Romeo is rose going to be there?" I shrugged

"how should I know?" I asked Darrel nodded sighed and let go of my arm

Rpov

I was standing in an overcrowded elevator going up to the interview I had with a very important photographer I was so nervous I needed this job to help the girls with the income and for me to get new shoes

A song came on then did I realise it was bella

_I feel so untouched Right now _

_Need you so much somehow _

_I cant forget you _

_Going crazy from the moment I met _

_Untouched _

_And I need you so much _

I quickly answered it thinking it was bella wishing me good luck

"hello" I said waiting for bellas good luck raising my nerves once again

"hey rose" Emmet's answering voice startled me but calmed me all at the same time "rose we need to talk" em said desperately I rolled my eyes I was getting seriously late

"I know hunny" I said quietly so not everyone heard my conversation with em

"rosie I loved what happened but if your not ready for it we can slow down its just we've known each other a long time we couldn't help our selves its nothing to be ashamed of" he begged

"why em huh" I sighed "look I cant do this now im late for an interview can we do this later not on the phone?" I asked I felt horrible but I didn't want to have this conversation on the phone

"okay babe well I need to question your sister" he said panic and alarm swept through me so much the elevator rushed up faster and didn't stop until it reached the top floor just where I was getting off I stepped off and looked back feeling quite queasy after that

"whats bella done now?" I asked hysteria coating my voice I heard him laugh

"im sure bella would love that. But actually its alice I need to speak to do you know where she is?" I heart sank what has alice done

"she'll be at the club why do you need her?" I asked again as em wouldn't answer

"hunny don't worry its just some girls have gone missing and one had disappeared last night and her last known place was the club I believe she works there her family are getting worried" he said his voice going all professional

"who was it em is alice safe?" I asked as I walked into the front office of the skyscrapers top floor

"her name was Amy Malander" I scrunched my face up she was so kind such a sweet girl the club was her first job

"oh no poor Amy she was so sweet" I said

"did you know her then?" em asked I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me

"er yeah alice is just setting up the club and she had just hired amy oh how is max doing?" I asked

"worried really worried" I sighed once em had said that and a secretary called my name

"okay im sorry but I have to go call me later okay?" I asked

"sure rose" he said as I flipped my phone off took a deep breath and walked into the office

Apov

I was stacking some glasses as they had just finished coming out of the dishwasher and was stacking them back onto their respective places when I had run out of space

I put my tea towel down and picked up the left over glasses and put them on a tray and headed across the huge dance floor when all of a sudden a huge crash came the sort of sound of glasses breaking ab

I felt like I was falling I must've slipped because I was mentally wishing for the impact to come instead I felt two strong arms circle around me instead

"are you okay?" a very alluring voice asked

"errrrr I uh …" I said still with my eyes clenched shut just in case I was dreaming mystery man laughed

"you know you'll want to open your eyes" he said still laughing I opened my eyes only to feel light headed at the sight I saw he was dirty blonde with light curls a bit lanky but strong all the same he had beautiful blue eyes a perfectly angular shaped face

"er … hi" I said he laughed again he then put me back on my feet I looked down still smiling

"im jasper" he said and put his hand out I looked up and gladly took his hand

"alice" I replied I then remembered broken glasses on the floor I smiled at him then turned and bent to pick up all the broken pieces of glass on the floor

"here let me help you" he bent too and started to pick up some glass

"what did you say you were doing here again" I asked I heard him chuckle quietly

"I didn't" he said I looked up to see he already was an amused look on his face I was shocked how I was so attracted to this man as he was making me forget so many things I shook my head and continued to pick up the glass

"you called me" he said once we had picked all the pieces I was quite confused because if I had called him I would remember

"er … did I?" he laughed

"yes im the handy man your sister said if you weren't at the manor to either go to her studio , here or the photography office but here was the closest so I came straight here you know your security is rubbish you might want an upgrade" he informed I laughed

"me and my sisters cant afford that im afraid" I said walking to the bar to get a bucket to put all the glass in

"well three perfectly young women need a means of defence" he said putting all the glass in the bucket I couldn't help it but laugh we weren't three ordinary women we are three witches with powers

"we lock the door its no problem" I said turning back around and saw him pick up his tool box that I dumbly didn't observe earlier what was wrong with me I was always a very observant person

"so do you want to go back to the manor and start on repairs?" he asked we if he's a handy man then he could help around here

"I know your supposed to be fixing the manor but I could do with some fixing up around here and I could always help" I said he smiled and nodded

"where shall we start?" he asked I took his arm and dragged him over to the bar tap

"I tried my hardest but its still broken " I said he turned it on and the tap just squirted out water on to both of us as we both fumbled to try and turn it off when we had we both started laughing

"well that's the first time that's happened with a very beautiful women ill tell you" he said and I must've blushed he laughed and bent down to start fixing the tap and I turned to get on with the chores around _the domino _

Bpov

Me and alice were outside of the church where piper gives food to the homeless after she had told me about the delightful afternoon she had with our new handy man

"you would've thought after last night rose would be more mellower I mean how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse?" I asked alice as we handed out packaged food

"its just so unlike rose to have sex on the first date I mean everything's changing since we become… you know" alice said shrugging her shoulders and placing a tray on the table

"come you mean you've never had sex on the first date?" I asked and laughed at her expression

"no… have you? No what don't answer that " she said and looked away I just grinned

We shut the doors to the van to take back to the club

"I don't see whats so wrong anyway they're like perfect for each other in everyway" I said stating the obvious and got into the van crawled to the drivers and waited for alice to get in so we could go back to the club once she did I drove us back

When I had got out of the van I froze as I saw four bodies just laying on the ground

"alice if you wanna be sick come this way" I called \as I walked towards the mangled body and I heard alice scream and then the door to _the domino _burst open emmet came flying out

"bella alice?" em asked he then saw the bodies on the ground he got his phone out "Morris I found the bodies but they're dead" he said grimly into the phone he listened some more "outside the halliwells _the domino_" he said and flipped his phone shut

"alice hunny why don't you go and get a drink" I suggested she nodded and ran inside

"Whats wrong with alice?" he asked

"she doesn't like the whole female death thing and she knew Amy Williams" I explained and he nodded

He looked up "where's rose?" I looked away from the face of a female that had twisted in pain and fear and looked toward emmet

"she's…" I started but rose interrupted me

"bella oh my goodness what happened here?" rose asked walking up behind me

"ROAR!" me and rose looked at each other and then looked at a huge shadow of a monster thing

"AHHH!" we screamed

"girls stand behind me" emmet commanded flexing his huge muscles the shadow started walking getting smaller to the size of about an average person

The thing was horrible it was about a head shorter than emmet it had orange skin and ugly sharp green teeth dirty yellow eyes wild brown hair and huge clawish paws

The thing grabbed emmet and threw him to the left but emmet soon recovered and jumped on its back the thing threw him forward he went over the things head the thing kept punching him in the stomach

"bella freeze him quick" rose said wincing when ever em got hit I lifted my hands so they were level with my stomach and just flexed my fingers and felt the surge of power inside of me I clenched my eyes shut

"bella open your eyes you did it" rose whispered I opened my eyes and the thing was in mid swing it wasn't breathing

"jeez thanks bells" emmet said

"your welcome- wait how come you aren't frozen" I said pretty shocked

"oh because it doesn't work on gods and it wont work on your sisters because you're the charmed ones" e he explained

"ha told you" I celebrated rose was still watching emmet cautiously

"AH! Its moving" rose yelled jumped back and pointed at the thing as it slowly started trying to punch em I threw my hands out again flexed my fingers in desperation and the thing incased in ice

"now that's a freezing power" I grinned I saw emmet smile as well

"em move" rose yelled he did

"what do we do what do we do" I frantically yelled he looked at me

"do you remember all the fighting skills I taught you?" he asked

"yeah I learnt more" I said he nodded

"kick it" he said simply so I did a high kick the thing broke into a million pieces I smiled in satisfaction

"what was that?" rose asked em circled his arms around her

"it was a hob goblin it feasts on other peoples pain and flesh" emmet answered as rose

"ewww" I whined "did it die" I asked him trying not to invade their personal moment

"yeah hob goblins should just die they don't need to be vanquished but most demons and warlocks do though or if they get blown up or stabbed if they don't get treated" em explained

"oh that makes sense … wait did you say you were a god" rose asked and I just laughed at her slowness


	4. premonitions and llizzie?

**Premonitions and conversations**

**Bpov**

"oh come on babe its not like I wasn't going to tell you" emmet whined she pulled away from him

"oh yeah when? When were you going to tell me huh?" rose asked

"im uh just gonna go and look for alice" I said

"when you were going to tell me you were a witch" he countered I just slipped past unnoticed like usual alice came barging out

"what happened I heard screaming are you okay?" alice rushed all in one breath she touched the railing by me her eyes glazed over and she started shaking

"alice are you okay?" I asked

"she's having a premonition" emmet put in alice went back to normal

"oh that's what happened" alice sighed

"you can see the future and the past that is so cool" I gushed alice smiled

"yeah she should be able to levitate as well" emmet put in again

"really wow!" alice grinned

"the power of premonition is told to grow into an active power" emmet explained

"okay you me chat now or you me problems" rose threatened he then dragged her into the club to "talk"

Time skip the next day in the attic

"hey, whatcha doing?" I asked alice she was reading the book of shadows on the white lighters page

"reading, thinking" she said she seemed distracted "about what?" knowing what she was going to say

""about how screwed we are now that we're witches" she said moaning slightly

"oh that I said sitting on the arm of the comfy chair she was on

"see you don't understand, you don't think we are, you're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have" alice said looking really upset I leant down and gave her a one armed hug

"well you shouldn't because it gets me into trouble sometimes, come on alice talk to me2 as I saw her walls go up

" I don't know its like our whole lives have been changed over night they have just changed from going to work borrowing each others clothes going on bad dates , buying shoes and suddenly we wake up and were witches now" I sighed

"what if were bad witches what if we have these powers to be bad" I looked at her

"alice hunny listen to me you are the most sweetest, most caring person I have ever met" she rolled her eyes

"no! I mean it you are. You're always there to help anybody even strangers. you've been doing it your whole life, so no way have you been given this… gift, if it wasn't to do good with it, to protect the innocent just like the book said, besides if anyone is concerned with being bad its me right" alice laughed

"But the book says"

"you've got nothing to be afraid of" I said she turned some pages past demons and warlocks

"that as long as we had no knowledge of this world we were safe now were not" she said starting to cry and looking at me pointedly

"okay, okay I know its all my fault but we are saving peoples lives with our gift" I said trying to persuade her

"now hunny im meeting Ryan in town for a lunch date so ill see you later" I said giving her a hug bye

"he left some roses down stairs" she called after me as I jogged down the stairs

I noticed to the flowers and smiled smelt a rose and picked up my coat car keys and drove to the restaurant we were meeting at

As I walked into the restaurant and I saw him straight away walked over and sat down

Rpov

"so do you forgive me?" em asked I smiled leant down and kissed him lightly "ill take that as a yes" he said we sat there for a few more minutes on his lap in his apartment kissing

"your cold" em stated

"no.. well yeah but its fine" I tried but he had already taken his jumper off I smiled and put it on and breathed in his scent

"better?" he asked smiling at me reaction I laughed and snuggled into him my head in the crook of his neck he sighed and wrapped his arms around me

The oven timer went off spoiling our peaceful moment at the same time the door bell went off

"you get the door and ill get the food" em said I nodded and walked over to the door still in ems jumper

"hello" I said once the door was open a female with dirty blonde haired chubby brown eyed woman was standing there with a hand on her hip she turned

"em we need to ta-" she started but then she saw it was me at the door

"where's emmet?" she commanded I just shrugged my shoulders I know it was childish but I didn't like how she was talking to me she gave me a dirty look but I just smiled sweetly

"where is emmet" she said trying to sound threatening

"hmmm should I tell you or not?" I said deliberating

"babe who is it?" em called and she smirked

"no one" I called back and her smirk turned into a scowl he came around from the kitchen

"lizzie what are you talking here?" he asked as he seemed surprised to see her she pushed past me throwing me to the floor he quickly rushed over but lizzie got in the way

I looked down to the throbbing pain In my arm to see a deep cut in my arm but then blue sparkles surrounded it and all pain was gone and so was the cut

"I thought we could talk but then this child answered the door and wearing your jumper too" she sneered looking down at me it made me so angry I squinted my eyes and the mat she was standing on swiftly moved making her to fall from the ground I could see emmet was trying to not laugh but he was a gentlemen and helped her up she turned to look at me her face bright red

"why'd you do that" she screeched

"me" I yelled and pointing to myself

"im all the way over here where you threw me remember" I said she turned

"you child should leave we have adult things to discuss" she said turning around to emmet

"lizzie don't talk to rose that way and besides she the same age as us so stop calling her names" he defended walked around her and helped me

"so who is she a bimbo you picked up off of the street" she asked

"beside lizzie who are you?" I asked holding ems hand

"im his wife" she said her face twisting into a smile

"ex-wife lizzie we have been divorced for three years get over it" emmet scorned just as my phone went I didn't know what to say he was married and didn't even tell me I picked up my phone and threw ems hand away

"hey alice whats up are you having a better night than me?" I asked into the phone I was looking anywhere other than emmet I saw lizzies smug face so I made her fall over again

"I doubt it Ryan is evil we need to do something about him and fast" alice spoke super fast

"what!" I yelled into the phone I sighed rubbed a hand to my forehead "okay ill be right there" I said I took off Emmet's jumper threw it at him walked up to lizzie and slapped her full on the face

"you can have him I hope your happy now" I spat I felt a hand on my arm

"rose wait" em begged I looked to his hand and to his face I shook my head shrugged off his hand

"im sorry but if you cant be truthful about anything then we cant have this relationship" I looked to the blonde woman clutching her face when she saw me looking she stopped holding her face and stood up straight to try and keep some dignity

"your going to need some more concealer on that anyone can see you got slapped" I said and stormed out of the room

Bpov

Me and Ryan were on the roof of his work place he said the view was amazing

"wow this is fantastic" I said he smiled

"I thought you'd like it and I have a surprise for you you'll like it so much you'll run home and tell alice and rose straight away" he gushed I looked at him

"how'd you know about my sisters I never told you" I said taking a step back from him

"whoops let to much out did I?" he said and pulled out a knife

"what is that?" I asked taking yet another step back

"after you killed my hobgoblin I realised you must've got your powers back so I made my move and here we are" he said avoiding my question

"surprise" he sneered he took a step forward

"ryan stop it your scaring me damn it im serious" I said slowly backing up to the door leading back down stairs he started lifting the knife higher

"so am I witch" he scorned "now I want your power as revenge" he smiled evilly as his voice changed became thicker became evil

he had me backed against the wall and he brought the knife down but then suddenly blue diamond sort of particles came down and engulfed me and I wasn't where I was standing before I was behind him he turned

"wha-- witch your half white lighter?" he screamed as surprised as I felt

"what?" I said really confused he stalked forward again I threw my hands out flexing my fingers and he froze but in ice I remembered the hob goblin and kicked his structure he flew into a million pieces I breathed out but just as I did all the pieces came back together again

"oh this is bad" I said I froze his repair and ran past down the stairs and right out to my car and drove home

"alice rose" I shouted as I got in the house alice came out from the kitchen

"rose is at ems" she said but then saw my weird behaviour "are you okay?" she asked I then filled her in

"ill call rose" she said grabbed her phone

"hey rose we need to vanquish a demon" she said hurriedly into the phone as we rushed into the attic as I read the book of shadows trying to find anything

Rose walked into the attic just as I found a page that could help

"got it" I said "it might work" I said uncertain I walked over to grams witchcraft crate got out candles and a ritual bowl

"alice can you go and get a rose ryan gave me please?" I asked she nodded and ran down stairs


	5. whitelighters

**Okay next chapter :') have fun reading don't forget to review **

**White lighters**

bpov

"so we agreed 20 minutes" rose moaned

"rose you cant party in 20 minutes it doesn't work that way" alice begged she looked amazing and she just wanted to go to bed

"yeah well I got my first day of my new job remember?" she pointed out but me and alice just rolled our eyes

"roses party tips" I quoted " meet greet and bail" I said interlocking our arms sarcastically taking the Mick we started laughing

"well when I found out my ex-boyfriend is a god, who knows what sort of powers he has and that he hasn't been truthful to me what am I supposed to do huh?" she asked sighing

"I know rose just come have fun it'll be good" I said cheering her up a bit

"you haven't spoken to him have yoou" alice stated rose looked at her

"is it that obvious" rose asked looking distraught we nodded smiling a bit

"your miserable and I want my sister back" alice moaned linking her arm with her other arm

"yeah because I miss your constant moods and aggressiveness" I said sarcastically making her laugh just as we walked into the neighbours party

"ahhh the halliwells are here now the party can begin" james one of the new neighbours yelled his long blonde hair swayed as he walked over to us

"yeah about time you chicks showed up" Victoria sneered

"hey rose its good you showed up" Laurent said showing up on the other side of james

"you know wouldn't miss it for the world totally thrilled to be here" rose said sarcastically and looking away

"the place looks great" alice complimented and shooting a look at rose

"were mostly fixing it up" Laurent said smiling

"So listen enjoy the party that's what party's are for" james cheered they walked away

"so I came I saw I was perky so can I go home now" rose begged

"no I mean not yet" I insisted

"yeah rose we just got here I would look bad" alice helped

"okay guys whats going on?" rose sighed

"going on? What ever do you mean?" I said acting nonchalant then I spotted him

"what a coinkindink look, who's here" I said pointing to emmet he saw and waved

"bella you didn't" rose threatened "im still possessing" she hissed

"well your fingers weren't doing the walking someone's did" I smiled

"we've been through this god cop witch not a love connection" rose hissed again

"boy girl lighten up" I said and pushed her lightly in the direction of emmet

"hey emmie bear" alice laughed

"im never going to live that down am I?" he said laughing slightly me and alice inched away

"im working on their subtlety" I heard rose say

Rpov

"then it onto ending hunger and world peace right?" em laughed

"hmm what will I do with my Saturdays" I mused

" I can think of a few things" em said waggling his eyebrows I laughed

"however alluring that sounds we are not on dating ground" I said

"so rose I heard you were friends with a cop" Laurent said showing up besides em

"he's an inspector actually and we were more than friends" I informed

"well Ive got these parking tickets" he started when em cut him off

"I deal mostly with homicides and robberies" I looked at em a new found respect for what he did for a living

"I have to go" I said turning swiftly and stalking off

"rose wait!" em called I rushed to the door and ran down the street I could hear emmet behind me only because he wasn't exactly quiet the door was wide open

I started walking towards the front steps I cautiously took the steps towards the house but felt a hand wrap around mine and realised it must've been emmet since he stopped making a racket

"stay here em" I whisper threatened he looked at me

"not a chance" he whispered back challenging me I scowled let go of his hand and walked to the door anyway

"everything looks ok" I said uncertain something felt off

"are you feeling that as well something's not right" em said just as a huge dog bounded down the stairs its eyes glowed bright green and started barking each time get louder

me and em ran for our lives as it started chasing us but as we got on the road and ran to get alice and bella it ran a different way

1 hour later

"wait how big was this dog again?" bella asked

"huge" both me and emmet said at the same time he smiled I just looked away

"did you see the scratches on the attic door?" emmet asked on a more serious note

"wait you know about that?" alice asked looking suspicious

"every mythical creature knows about you guys I could give you some new protection spells I know a good one to help sense evil in the house" em said trying to be helpful everyone just ignored him

"what was it doing in the house?" alice asked

"some body obviously left the door open again" I said looking directly at bella

"why, why is it that you all assume it was me what about alice?" she protested

"not it" alice said looking down and sighing

"so that automatically makes it me?" bella yelled sighed "look it doesn't matter we checked the house nothing was missing except my pat borne Christmas cd" bella said

"now this is creepy if there was a dog there must be an owner. No dog I know can open that front door" alice said putting on a jumper

"hey maybe we should get a security system" bella suggested I chocked on my coffee

"are you kidding where would we find the money for one of those huh?" I challenged knowing full well she wouldn't argue

"ill buy you one" emmet offered I looked at his hopeful expression

"no em" I said and turned and looked at the others

"I need to know that your safe" he said walking up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders rubbing up and down in a comforting way it was times like these I wished I wasn't in a mood with him

"no we have to do this by our selves if we ever want to move on in life" I said walking away from the touch that I so wanted "we'll be fine" I said and walked next to alice

"so what do we do?" bella asked looking at me then to alice

"well we could rely on our new vicious guard cat or we could remember to lock the doors" I suggested

Next morning

I was sitting in my office evaluating some photos when some one cleared their throat I looked up to see a blondish greyish haired guy looked around his 50s he walked over

"I was wondering if you could take some photos of some jewellery I have" he said his voice gruff and experienced he pulled a ring of his finger and placed it on my desk

"ive seen something like this before" I was twirling it around in my fingers "it wouldn't happen to be a wedding band would it?" he chuckled and nodded

"what did you say your name was?" I asked realising this was almost if not a replica of the wedding bands my mother and father I mentally spat at his name had used for their wedding

"I didn't" he said I looked up "but I think you know who I am… Rosalie" I stood and threw his ring at him

"get out and stay out" I spat at my _father _it was like a foreign word to me he left when I was six it was right of me to get angry at him

"im staying at the ball mark what do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner?" he asked hope in his eyes I would enjoy squashing it like a fly

"lets say tomorrow night we can talk" he said put the ring back on and walked out of my office I called the others and arranged a lunch meeting

Bpov

"I wonder why he went to you and not me or bella?" alice mused

"maybe he only knew where I worked" rose said looking deep in thought

"rose don't be silly bella has bill boards benches with her face on them her music is blasted from every stereo and her workplace isn't kept a secret I think he knows where she works my club has been on the news as a number one in the country I also think he knows where I work" alice said working up the attack rose sighed

"did he ask about us?" I asked excitedly "what was he like?" I asked she looked at me

"guys its not like I won the lottery but he was like an abandoner" rose scorned

"why do you care so much?" rose asked me

"because hes the only dad I have I never knew my parents and for that I grew apart from grams you two are the only close family I have I wanna see him im going to go to the dinner" I said putting finality on it "im sorry if that bugs you rose but I wanna see my father" I said begging her

" bella Im sorry but think about it he abandoned us he was a no show for 20 years then bam he suddenly appears why now?" rose said

"maybe he just wants to be apart of our lives" alice said hopefully I understand why rose was so angry at dad she always had the harder deal she grew to love him and she grew to trust him then he just turns his back

"after all this time don't get your hopes up hunny, just when we found out we're witches he shows up but when mom died he was no where to be found" she shrugged

We got up and headed to my discovery land rover so I could drive us all back to the manor

"he sent us birthday cards" alice said smiling at the memory I never got a card our mum died four days after I was born she was protecting me from a water demon at the time I was told she drowned I figured she didn't drown she must have been killed grams hid me from our father

"selective memory" rose said putting in her seat belt for the front passenger seat "grams always told us he was a threat to us no point thinking that's changed" rose said looking out her window while I tried concentrating on driving even if it was second nature I don't want what happened to happen again

"rose I get your point I do but I never even met him I got a Christmas card when he found out I was also his daughter you knew him we didn't why cant we know him?" I asked as we walked in to the manor

"well when he explains why he wasn't here and why he just left then I might consider talking to him" rose said

"then maybe I can give you some ideas" said our father

"daddy?" I asked glad to finally meet him face to face he looked away from rose and looked to me and smiled but when he saw me he froze

"for a split second I thought you were paddy your mother" he said and smiled

"you're my baby girl… alice" he said I looked down

"actually im the one you never met its okay people mix us up all the time" I said forgetting I felt crushed

"are you kidding I should be slapped and paraded let me make it up to you what do you want?" he asked

"a father" I said tears chocking my voice his smile turned sad as he swept down and scooped me in a hug I hugged him back tightly I didn't want to let go

He let go and moved onto alice he smiled and he hugged her to he moved onto rose

"how did you get in?" she ordered his smile faltered

"I orbed" he said simply put it

"Charlie only white lighters can orb" rose said thinking she got him

"yeah so think about it I orbed in only white lighters can orb put them together Walla I must be a white lighter" I was gob smacked

"does that mean your our white lighter?" alice asked he laughed and shook his head no

"no another white lighter has been assigned to you guys I shouldn't be here" he explained

Suddenly the blue swirly lights showed out of no where of two figures

"Charlie" one commanded it was a female with honey blonde hair a kind face and her eyes were a piercing green

"ahhh" Charlie yelled and orbed out

"dam it" the male honey coloured male cursed they started to orb out

"wait" I called they materialised again they looked at each other and looked annoyed

"who the heck are you?" alice said angrily I froze them and walked over

"what are they some like high people these robes their wearing" I touched it, it was like silk and velvet mixed into one they unfroze the female looked to where I was once standing to where I was now and jumped back a little

"how did you do that?" she asked

"you tell me" I said she didn't look convinced

"we'll answer your questions if you answer ours" I said looking her in the eyes

"we will?" rose said looking confused

"rose they're obviously good or they would've tried to kill us already" I said in a duh tone and lead them out of the hall and into the lounge

"you thought that about ryan and look what happened" alice said

"oh shut up and go and get some coffee" I said in a joking way she smiled and went to go get some coffee

"lets start of with our names" I said they nodded

"well my name is esme and this is my husband Carlisle and we're elders" she said as she and Carlisle sat down

"like the white lighter elders?" I asked in disbelief they laughed and nodded

"your like the second most powerful beings in the world, I read about you in the book of shadows, you are said to have unlimited knowledge and the each elder have individual powers that makes them strong and unique, genuine kindness and your immortal" I summed them up in a paragraph instead of the two pages in the book

"well you forgot cunning and beauty and …" Carlisle started

"rude" rose butted in I gave her a look that said shut up they laughed

"yes we have been known to be rude but we're the third most powerful beings in the world" esme said

"whats higher than you then?" alice asked carrying in a tray with the coffee

"well at the top are gods" Carlisle said me and alice looked at rose they caught the look

"you know a god?" esme asked we had to protect emmet they might be on our side but we couldn't fully trust these elders yet

"er no um no we don't" I covered up Carlisle looked at me

"you know you're a crap liar" he informed

"so what did you want with our father" alice stepped in knowing full well me and things im not supposed to say doesn't work

"he's not supposed to be here" esme said

"ha told you hes an abandoner hated by everyone" rose sneered

"no its not that he's banned from coming down here" Carlisle said looking at rose

"why?" I asked

"because I fell in love with your mother" we all turned as we saw our father

"whys that a bad thing?" I asked he looked at me and walked over and sat next to me put his arm around me and snuggled I smiled

"its not but its because a witch and a white lighter is strictly forbidden me your mother and grams we hid alice and rose from the elders" he explained

"but all of a sudden I was getting more and more charges so I never got time for you six months later one night your mother went up to the hospital" he paused

"I never knew why until I found out a couple if years ago she was pregnant again and had you grams kept me away and the elders gave me so many people to concentrate on that I wouldn't want another person to care about but the main thing they didn't want was me getting more attached to my family as I already was" he sighed and alice came and sat next to his other side he did the same

"and I thought my relationship had problems" rose muttered and sat next to me and took dads hand he looked surprised he looked over and she smiled an apologetic smile

"so you never stayed away because you didn't love us?" rose asked looking insecure

"oh no dear don't think that we could see the love connection was deep in his heart but he was a good white lighter we needed him on our side most of us were against him falling for a witch as it was." esme said looking at rose desperately

"we confiscated his powers so he couldn't come down we have no Idea how he actually managed to send you those cards we apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused" Carlisle explained rose sprung up

"any inconvenience do you have any bloody idea what you have put us through" rose exclaimed

"rose language" dad said she turned

"sorry daddy" she smiled turned and faced the elders again

"do you know how you split us apart, our mother dies and all you can think is great now she's out of the way we get our white lighter back you got a white lighter and we lost a father I hope your happy" she scorned and swiftly walked past esme watched her go with a sad face

"daddy how did you get your powers back?" I asked

"he spoke to a cupid the cupid unlocked the love and that love unlocked his powers" esme put in I looked at her

"I was talking to my father or am I not allowed to do that now what ya gonna do confiscate my powers" I asked

"bella don't be rude" dad said he was looking at me

"sorry it was a fair question" I muttered

"im sorry we're so used to explaining things but we noticed you needed him at this time in your lives you know with learning about magic" I rolled my eyes

"what as our white lighter?" alice asked "I don't think I could that" she then said esme and Carlisle smiled

"no as your father we have assigned another white lighter to you, you wont know him as we are guardian angels he'll just be like watching over you and protecting you" Carlisle explained

"we have given Charlie money and a place to live he'll be here to help you gain control of your white lighter powers" esme said and smiled

"do you know which powers we get?" I asked getting excited

"yes er rose gets self healing and orb changing…" esme started

"orb changing?" I asked quite confused but excited all the same esme smiled at my excitement

"yeah bells like this" dad said and lifted his hands over his face and he changed into rose I laughed and then changed back

"alice you have telekinetic orbs and a force field that may I add no other white lighter has and bella you have orbing and well you can control the orbs like levitate suspend orbs make patterns you can orb change but it wont last long because you witch side will be stronger so it wont be very affective" Carlisle finished I nodded

A man wearing black clothing appeared in something like orbs but they were black a crossbow appeared he aimed the arrow at alice I leaped up just as he fired and I jumped in the way it hit me in the stomach as I saw blurred figures but I saw a bright light come out of Carlisle's hands I saw dad and alice run over dad got to me first alice reached for the arrow

"no don't touch it" alice looked at him questioningly "dark lighters poison lethal to white lighters

"dad my stomach the pain its in my stomach" I weakly and quietly said

"wait its not spreading?" he said quite shocked

"no should it?" I asked he looked at esme she seemed confused but I couldn't focus the pain was getting too great I could feel the blood pouring from me like it was glad to be free I was slowly slipping from consciousness

"what her eyes are purple" esme said "her witch half well her priestess half is over riding her white lighter half so technically she has no white lighter blood" esme said coming to a conclusion

"but ive seen her orb es" Carlisle said

"because she is a child of a white lighter just his blood has been over ridden but his powers haven't" she smiled

Rose ran in

"bella" she exclaimed she tried to run to me to pull out the arrow but Carlisle caught her and trapped her arms

"let go" she yelled

"no rose if you touch that poison you'll die its all over that arrow" she stopped struggling

the pain had added a throb I lifted my hands weakly I pulled the arrow out as the sharp pain cut threw me I cried out I fell back

my arms fell to my side I could feel it was still in me but I could feel it was opening up sort of growing claws like anchors and it pulled it self back inside of me wedging itself in between what was left of my stomach I cried out again

"bella you have to pull it out or you'll die" dad cried I was crying as well I shook my head

"no it hurts" I whimpered just as balvasor appeared I threw my hands out and he froze in ice then every thing went black

**Hey guys please review because you know you want to, just to make me happy :') **


	6. summons

**Okay heres the next one :} have fun review**

Bpov

"esme she's lost blood Carlisle's healing alice what are we going to do?" dad begged

"look she's waking up" esme said my eyes were only slits because I was exhausted I was sweating all over

"bella pull it out you can do it" dad encouraged

"what about balvasor?" I said so weakly only then had I noticed I had been put on the couch

"hes still frozen" dad said I was breathing shallow breaths as I took a deep breath the sharp pain was startling I cried out dads hands fluttered around and landed on my forehead with a damp towel

I felt absolutely exhausted my eyes were closing again I was fighting with everything I had to keep them open an fighting against the pain

"she's showing she's powerful she's lasted half an hour most witches don't even last fifteen minutes and a white lighter only ten minutes I don't know how much longer she can last" esme said putting a hand on dads shoulder

"guys I might be dieing but im not deaf I don't need to hear this" I said having to take shallow breathes in between all my words

They looked at me esme had tears in her eyes rose and alice looked up from searching the book rose was the first to look away she turned a page

"esme if we were to call upon our ancestors they could not only pull out the arrow but also fix her wounds" rose said esme looked over

"that could work and we can allow you to call three ancesters choose wisely" esme said rose ran over

"bella choose who do you want here?" she asked I lifted my hand weakly to roses hand

"the pain its spreading slowly" was all I choked out

"oh no her white lighter blood has come to help repair the damage that's how hard she is fighting" Carlisle said

"who do you want? Please bella let us help you" rose cried

"mum" I faintly choked "grams" I cried rose ran back over to the book

"alice I need five candles" alice nodded and ran to get the candles alice had ran back down with the candles and placed them in a circle

"hear me now , hear my cry, spirit from the other side cross now the great divide" rose and alice chanted white circles circled around to show three figures one showing mum, grams and someone I didn't recognise they were just like ghosts look like but as grams and mum rushed forward they became solid like the rest of us

"oh sweetie what have you done you have to be more careful" mum said coming over grabbing my hand I weakly smiled

"you always said I never thought about my actions ma look how I ended up huh dieing from the third demon maybe I shouldn't be a charmed one" I said my breathing became erratic and slower mum started to cry

"mum its great to see you and everything but can you help?" alice begged mum looked up she stood and held hands with grams who was crying and the other was also crying

"the claws that are attached , I remove thee and detach , you no longer cause pain and drain , and never shall you again" they chorused the arrow started detracting it claws I cried out as it slowly removed it self

balvasor melted out of his ice prison he saw my pain and sort of disappeared after sort of shimmering

but I couldn't concentrate the pain was unbearable one last scream escaped out of my lips causing me to bit my tongue then it was gone and my wound slowly closed itself up I collapsed and took deep breathes glad I could do that again without hurting

"did you make that up on the spot?" alice asked each of them nodded "you can do that?" alice asked again

I started to stand up "no bella sit down your still weak" grams said pushing me back down

"grams im fine its okay" I said she took her hand off my shoulder

I slowly stood up and everything went around in circles it forced me to sit down

"whoa" I said grams laughed

"told ya" I laughed as she sat down and I hugged her from sideways on she smiled and hugged me back mum was hugging the girls she then saw dad she froze

"Charlie?" she whispery asked grams helped me up

"lets leave them alone" I smiled and nodded I tried walking but then everything went blurry grams took most of my weight and helped me sit on a kitchen stool we had all our potion stuff down here grams started looking around for what she needed

"girls you need to sort all this out what system do you have?" she said looking at me

"er we don't" I said I sat up a bit straighter at the look grams gave me and at that I closed my eyes a little longer than usual and opened them again trying to stop the spinning

"stop damn spinning" I muttered grams laughed

"you've lost a lot of blood its gonna be spinning for a while" she laughed

"how?" I asked she looked at me

"enhanced hearing due being a lilac priestess" grams said

"wait you don't know anything about your destiny?" grams asked she hit the isle table lightly looking exasperated

"ma they have just become witches go easy on them" ma said walking in

"right lets go to the beginning your destiny is you'll be the most powerful force of good the world has ever known you'll bring powerful descendants into the next generation" grams started to explain

"alice you will become a great white lighter and potions master also a great mother rose you become the greatest magic schools head mistress the world of magic has ever known also a great mother bella you become a lilac priestess on death you'll be powerful and you'll be extremely good at spells" ma finished

I looked down "I don't become a mother" I said fiddling my fingers on the table everyone looked at each other

"it was unclear" esme said

"of course" I said tears came to my eyes a lump jumped to my throat I stood up ignoring the swim my brain took as I stood

"ill be in my studio if you need me" I said the lump in my throat made itself clear I walked passed dad and ma esme and Carlisle

I thought about how strong their love was how strong Emmet's for rose was how much she obviously loves him back how much alice had fallen for our handy man if I don't become a mother then I don't find love

I opened the door leading into the basement I flicked on the lights and turned to my guitar

_I'm sorry Is all that you can say Years gone by and still Words don't come easily Like sorry like sorry like sorry Forgive me Is all that you can say Years gone by and still Words don't come easily Like forgive me forgive me forgive me But you can say baby Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby if I told you the right words Oooh at the right time You'll be mine I love you Is all that you can say Years gone by and still Words don't come easily (words don't come easily) Like I love you, I love you But you can say, baby Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words Oooh, at the right time You'll be mine (Baby can I hold you) But you can say, baby Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words oooh, at the right time You'll be mine (Baby, if I hold you) (Baby, can I hold you) You'll be mine.. (Baby if I told you) (Baby, can I hold you) You'll be mine.. (Baby if I told you) Baby, can I hold you _

I let my last note ring around the room I heard the door creak closed they had been listening I sighed I walked over to my piano played a few notes thinking about all the fantasies I had , had when I was child about how I would look after a child I would have had

I thought about how much love I would have given to the child how it would've become my life how much I would have adored it the reality of came crashing down on me

I would never have anyone to give these affections to the pain from my heart was almost as painful as when I had been shot with a dark lighters poison I collapsed against my piano and I cried

I never felt so empty knowing that I would never have a family of my own I felt something inside of me die

I felt another presence I looked up to see ma standing there I couldn't even think about what state I was in eyes red and puffy from crying stiff from staying in one position to long

her sympathetic look turned to one of sadness once she saw what state I was in

"hunny the future changes" she said walking over and giving me a hug

"the only thing I ever dreamt of and that was having a family of my own" I said hugging her back

"I know hunny I know but innocents come first remember that always hunny because I didn't remember that and it got me killed I don't want that happening to you" she said kissing the top of my head

"there are loads of books in this manor about our family and about you guys we have a prophecy somewhere as well look up what you need to know" she said I smiled

"I want you prepared for what ever comes at you" I nodded and smiled

Suddenly ma pushed me out of the way I saw a fire ball get thrown at her it hit her but it did nothing

"what? Witch your supposed to be dead" the demon shouted

"ha im already dead you idiot" she sneered alice ran down the stairs saw

"ahh" she screamed and ran back up the stairs the demon saw and threw a fireball I froze everything ma got up and alice stopped running she breathed out

"thanks bella" she said and patted down her clothes

"alice darling you cant run from every demon battle you can protect yourself" grams said walking past her on the stairs alice laughed

"no I was screaming to warn you guys" alice said following grams

"well you warned more than us but emmet as well he was at the door" rose said being followed by dad

"where is he?" ma asked "I want to know the love of my daughters life" ma said rose opened her mouth then closed it again

"rose is convinced she doesn't love him" I sneered she looked at me

"very funny" she said emmet ran down the stairs grams and ma both bowed fell to their knees

"penny? Paddy? What are you doing here?" emmet asked "stand up both of you I told you. You don't have to do that for me you both are just as powerful as me because your lilac priestesses" emmet said looking around

"rose throw the fireball back at him" em said rose nodded and threw the ball back with her mind the demon went up in flames

" what we didn't have to make a potion or anything?" alice asked grams and em shook their heads

"no if you stab them they wont die but if you like throw their fire balls at them they get vanished or if you blow them up" emmet hinted

"you know something" rose said suspiciously "tell me" she said poking his arm he shook his head

"no" he motioned he was zipping up his mouth locking it and throwing away the key rose nudged him

"come on you know you want to" she said her chin on his chest he was looking down at her he had a small smile on his face he kissed her nose

"I cant you have to find out" he smirked she huffed and moved over to the scorch mark on the floor

"who was he?" rose asked touching the mark

"his name Tiomi he's a warrior demon" grams said

"how do you know?" I asked she looked at me

"I occasionally peek at what you are doing" she smirked I just laughed

Esme and Carlisle orbed down

"im afraid penny and paddy have to leave" esme said looking around she caught the sight of emmet I froze them

"rose!" I hissed she looked over once she realised they were frozen

"get em out of here" every one looked at her except dad emmet esme and Carlisle rose nodded lifted him up with her mind and walked up stairs I heard her run up the stairs

"I didn't think you could freeze gods" alice said I remembered the scene with the hobgoblin

"oh she can it was just when she tried the first time she was panicked and she hadn't froze anything as powerful before now she has she can freeze anything except family" grams said I nodded rose came back and crouched by the scorch mark I unfroze them esme's brow creased

"so your splitting us up once again" rose sneered "you really shouldn't be elders if you have genuine kindness I cant see it all I see is a group of white lighters who don't want anybody to have what they don't" rose huffed and turned

"no its just their lilac priestesses they're need up top" Carlisle explained "the avatars are getting out of hand" Carlisle said looking at grams

"oh girls we have to go" grams said rushed over to hug rose then alice then to me I hugged mum

"I love you ma" I said I saw the tears in her eyes

"you have no idea how long ive wanted to hear you say that" she smiled and went over to hug alice then rose dad grabbed her and pulled her to him they started kissing every one turned

"ew ma dad get a room" I laughed they stopped looked at us and laughed with us we went up and to the lounge we heard em stand up

"er esme and Carlisle can we have a family moment alone please" alice said urgently hoping they'd orb out they did

"rose?" emmet called just as they orbed out "how'd I get up here?" he asked we all laughed

"he's a keeper" ma laughed rose looked at her and smiled

"I love you ma grams" rose said and we all hugged each other grams hugged alice ma hugged rose I hugged dad then we all switched then ma and grams walked back into the candle circle and turned transparent

"remember I love you girls" ma said as she disappeared

"thank you" I whispered I went and picked up the candles and blew them out

**So review tell me what you think … cause I really wanna know which means you HAVE to press the green button ****J**


	7. police officers

**Okay up comes the new one gonna get some more alice and jasper action in this one so something more to look forward to ****J**

**Police officers**

Apov

I was walking down the stairs to get to the ground floor of the club I was looking forward to cleaning up and getting some things sorted out

"I fixed the air conditioning for you" jaspers voice said coming out of no where I jumped and started falling down the stairs of course he caught me before the final impact

"you gotta be careful or you could seriously hurt yourself" jasper said looking into my eyes I held my breath

"you can put me down now" I said he looked down chuckled and lightly put me on my feet I laughed at him and his way of always being there when I need him most

"what? What you laughing at?" he asked looking behind him

"you" I said and continued to laugh he smiled

"why?" he asked taking a step closer

"because your always there when I need you its like you're my guardian angel" I laughed he laughed with me but he looked a bit on edge after I said that and he took a step back

"is there anything else I can do for you here?" he asked I nodded and showed him a platform I wanted him to build he looked quite content with some of the stuff I had given him

"okay I can do that for you but then ill have to start on the manor because I do have a schedule I have to be finished by" I nodded and walked over to the bar and started to stack some glasses while watching him

Bpov

I was working on some songs I was told to when I heard the door bell ring I sighed and stood and walked to go get the door I opened the door

"em?" he looked at me all really serious

"im afraid I have to take you to the station" he said

"what? Why?" I asked he looked terrible for having to do this

"your wanted for murder" he said he got his handcuffs out

"emmet you got her yet" someone shouted I looked around and saw someone I didn't expect to see he got out of the car

"bella? Is that you?" Darrel asked

"last time I checked but I didn't kill anybody I swear" I said Darrel walked up behind emmet

"boss I know these sisters they wouldn't hurt a fly please I grew up with them they are the nicest people I know" he pleaded

"and you think I don't know that" em said

"come on guys come in" I said opened the door wider for them to come in

"a woman she was found under some rocks in her shop it looked like she was caught in an earthquake it looked like you might have caused it" I rolled my eyes

"did you ever think it was a demon" I asked

"shh" they both said and both put their hands over my mouth they looked at each other

"you know?" they both said

"as he said he grew up with us therefore before our powers were binded he knew his mother was a witch and em is a god so he sort of has to know" I explained

"you're a god?"

"your half-witch?"

They both said at the same time I rolled my eyes

"the reason I thought it was you was because she had your tattoo" em said I took off my jumper and showed them the tattoo on the base of my neck

"what like this?" I asked they both looked at my tattoo

"yeah but hers was black" they said

"mine is black" I said talking a bit confused

"no yours is ice blue" Darrell said I froze them and walked over to the mirror I looked at my tattoo and it was ice blue I screamed and the room unfroze

"whats-?" em started looking to where I was standing before looked around to where I was before

"did you just freeze us?" he asked I was confused

"its ice blue "I yelled

"well what is it?" Darrell asked

"it's the charmed ones symbol grams made us get it she and ma had it three inter locking arcs shows we are three sisters who are so tightly locked they were born the charmed ones prophecy says that one of our ancestors sinda halliwell before she burned at the stake said that each generation would get stronger awaiting three sisters three saviours" I explained they nodded

"where are your sisters?" em asked

"alice is at the club and rose is upstairs in the bath she didn't get the job so she's a bit depressed" I said

"ill go cheer her up" em said I froze him

" no I don't think she would appreciate that" I said Darrell looked at him and smiled

"I would love to be able to do that" I smiled rose screamed I unfroze emmet he had heard it I lightening bolt came down and he disappeared and I grabbed Darrell and orbed up there when we got there a man in black clothes was dunking rose head under the water I froze him in ice roses head resurfaced

"thank god you got here and ems lighting bolt came and he appeared he rushed over he looked at the ice man

"who is he?" Darrell asked

"Darrell?" rose asked he smiled

"hey rose" he waved

"I don't know he said something about my greatest fear… and my greatest fear is water" rose said looking down I got a towel and gave it to emmet he lifted it up and rose wrapped herself in it

"why are you scared of water?" emmet asked

"ma died by a water demon" I said he looked at me and then at rose she looked really sad

"bella you orb to the club and get alice" I nodded reached down for the power inside of me and felt the power and orbed I thought of the club I opened my eyes and I was somewhere else right into the pacific ocean so I still needed practise I thought of the club and orbed in

I orbed into the club and landed on the dance floor I looked around and was glad when there was only one other person but he was looking the other way and was building something

"er excuse me" I said he jumped and spun

"where'd you come from? And why are you all wet?" he said

"oh sorry I came through the back my sister said I could but I cant seem to find her and .. Long story you really don't want to know" I said he smiled

"you alices sister?" I nodded "she's in the kitchen" he said and pointed to the kitchen I looked and smiled

"thanks" I walked into the kitchen "alice" I called I walked around the corner she was standing there juggling saucepans I ran over and took loads

"bella? What are you doing here ?" she asked I smiled I threw the saucepans in the air and froze them

"we need you at home we had a demon who just tried to kill rose and well we don't know who he is so we sorta need you" I said

"why are you all wet?" she asked

"well I haven't mastered orbing yet dads been to busy sorting you guys out and it went all wrong and I orbed into the sea" I said she laughed the guy from outside opened the door

I quickly unfroze the pans that were in the air they fell and one hit me on the head

I could feel the blood pour out of me, I grabbed a towel and pressed it to the back of my head

"oh sorry I didn't mean to make you drop all your pans" the man said rushed in to help me up

"who are you anyway?" I asked

"hes jasper" alice said whose called jasper nowadays

"im your handy man" he said proudly I rolled my eyes

"okay well alice needs to come home, family emergency" I said dragged her out once we were out of the kitchen and orbed back to the house

Rose ran passed us

"guys hide" she yelled "the demon unfroze when you left bells and he attacked Darrell luckily Darrell managed to blast him with his earth power" she explained as she pulled us into the small cup board

"here witches, witches, witches" said the demon

"who are you?" I asked motioning for rose and alice to run into the kitchen

"im a warlock barbus the warlock of fear" he sneered I shuddered

"why are you here?" I asked he chuckled

"well rumour has it the charmed ones haven't been defeated yet and I want to be the one that does defeat you" I hissed stood up and turned the corner he smiled evilly I went to punch him he lifted his hand up and read my greatest fear

"your greatest fear is losing someone close" I was frozen in place

"your fear has trapped you , you cant move now I get two in one" he said and walked towards the kitchen I tried to freeze him but I couldn't ice started to travel up from my feet Darrel walked around the corner and saw me

"bella hide barbus is here" he hissed motioning me to hide

"why are you all wet?" I smiled but stopped when the ice got to my hips

"cant move… too scared" I said he chuckled the ice was travelling up my arms and engulfed my fist

"you can move its all in your head" he said and walked over

"Darrel hide" I hissed he shook his head

"not without you" his brow creased "what can I say that will convince you that you can move" he said his face brightened up he leant towards my hand and I felt his teeth on my skin

"ouch! You bit me" I said rubbing my hand he rolled his eyes

"it worked didn't it" he said then barbus came running out of the kitchen

"rahhh" me and darrel looked at him then at each other

"ahhh" and started running the other way rose came running in after him as me and darrel hid behind a wall

"come on then barbus give me your best shot" rose threatened he smiled evilly

"oh I will but I need to plan how" he sneered and disappeared

"how do they do that?" alice asked getting up from under the table

"they shimmer like you orb and I bolt" em said

"bolt?" rose asked trying not to look at his face

"yeah my father is zeus and im his first born so I got all his powers all mothers powers and my own powers" he explained "and my father can transport and it uses his element electricity hence bolting" he said rose nodded

"okay lovely you two stopped by but you have to go" I said pushing darrel and em towards the door

"bella I have to arrest you my superiors ordered me to im really sorry but…" he said while clipping on the handcuffs

"em don't you realise I have demon hunting to do" I whined darrel laughed

"bella why the hell are you being arrested" alice asked

"apparently I killed a witch who has the same symbol as us… what colour is your tattoo?" I asked them they looked at each other a bit confused

"black all of them are black bella remember?" rose said in a duh tone

"not anymore mines turned ice blue what colours your?" I asked them they each pulled their sleeves down to show their tattoos

"ahhh" both alice and rose screamed we all laughed at rose and alice

"what the hell mines orange" alice yelled

"but you get premonitions" I stated she looked at me her expression emmet clipped on the other handcuff

"ow ow ow em that's far too tight" I moaned I felt him shrug

"I don't want you getting away" I rolled my eyes

"mines gray, gray what a boring colour" rose whined I laughed at her she gave me the evils

the phone rang I walked over hooked the phone off the hook left it on the table and bent down and pressed my ear against it because I couldn't lift the phone with my hands

"sup" I said I heard my father on the other end laugh

"hey bells" I smiled then frowned

"daddy now's not a good time im too busy being arrested" I said getting a neck cramp from bending on the phone

"what? Why?" he yelled I winced and lifted my head a bit

"apparently I killed a witch whose a follower of us- you know the charmed ones and all the evidence leads to me even though I don't even know who she was" I said I heard him sigh

"it has to be you doesn't it" I laughed

"well its not going to be rose she's to serious and its not going to be alice she's to busy being kind" I said "oh dad do you want to speak to darrel?" I asked I looked at darrel he smiled

" darrel? You mean fizzes son? Whats he doing there?" he asked

"well hes a police officer now he was one of the police officers who came to arrest me would you believe it" I said

"pass him over" dad said

"actually dad I cant pass him over one because my hands are in hand cuffs two because he would be too heavy and third your all the way over there" I said i could practically see him rolling his eyes I laughed and darrel came and picked up the phone

"yes yeah the wife's fine yep we're expecting yeah 2 months no they don't know well they do now" he laughed at us we could only hear this side of the conversation

" no we need to find her an aliby" darrel nodded then realised he couldn't see him "yep okay cool sure Charlie" darrel said and put the phone done emmet started pushing me towards the door

"you have the right to remain silent if you do say anything it can be used against you as evidence" em said I rolled my eyes rose laughed and em looked at her

"am I being funny bunny" he asked rose looked at him

"yes actually your whisking off my sister to the station when there's a blooming demon on the loose then you have the nerve to call me that nickname that you gave me when we were dating you know what bella don't say a thing because If you do I will kill you ill get you out" I nodded em deflated

"rose please bella don't do it you will talk wont you?" he asked

"no comment" I said alice and darrel laughed em rolled his eyes

"come on darrel lets get her to the station lets see if a night in a cell with a demon on the lose will loosen your tongue" em threatened I cringed

"I wont have to wear on of those orange onesies they are a crime in themselves" I moaned darrel and the others laughed

"bella will you take this seriously please" em asked

"what? Em I know I didn't do it my fathers a white lighter who can bust me out and rose is gonna bust me out why should I?" he sighed again and walked me to the door just as the door bell rang em opened it dad was there

"you weren't kidding you are getting arrested" dad laughed

"dad stop your laughing and bust me out or ill quit being a charmed one" I said that did stop him

"you wouldn't dare" he warned

"oh yeah try me" I said he sighed

"okay ill do my best" he said I smiled

"yay!" I squealed em pushed me to the police car and sat me in the back darrel started driving

"so bells" em said

"emmet you have now become an enemy so you will have to call me Isabella because to me you are no better than a demon" I said and looked out the window

"ouch!" darrel said laughing and looking at emmet

"bella don't do this im just doing my job" em said a begging look on his face

"Isabella and don't do that it makes you look pathetic" I said he sighed darrel parked and walked around and opened my door and walked me into the station

"ah darrel you got her" said a man coming around a corner

"actually it was em that got her I was just driving the car" darrel said

" id just like to say this Is an invasion of my rights I didn't do it" I said to he man he looked at me and his eyes widened

"you didn't tell me this is **the** bella halliwell" he said and smiled and his eyes roamed across my body I shuddered only then did I notice all the male officers were doing exactly the same thing em walked up behind me

"Isabella if you don't mind only the people I like call me bella" I said glaring at emmet he smiled apologetically

"put her in the interview room 906 " darrel nodded and we started to walk again I noticed the more I walked the more the male officers dribbled

"whats their problem?" I asked

"they've seen you modelling magazines they know whats under your clothes" darrel said

"oh" I said I cringed darrel undid my hand cuffs and sat me down and turned on a recorder I rubbed my wrists

"where were you yesterday afternoon at 2:45" emmet asked

"fighting a demon" I said darrel laughed and em pressed a button on the recorder

"delete" he muttered "come on bella" he said

"Isabella" I said he sighed

"where were you yesterday afternoon around 2:45?" em asked again

"no comment" I said

"do you have an aliby?" he asked

"no comment" I said

"do you know her name?" he asked

"no comment" I said

"did you do it?" he asked

"no" I said he sighed

"bella-" he started

"Isabella" I corrected he looked at me

"-Isabella you can either cooperate or I can get another police man in who is corrupt and will try to get into your pants" he warned

"what? You don't want to get into my pants?" I asked he looked at me

"oh that's right you want to get into my sisters pants sorry I forgot" I sneered he abruptly stood and stormed out of the room

"wow does he have a temper" I said darrel looked at me he was disappointed in me I could see it in his eyes

"bella that was hitting it below the belt" he discouraged I rolled my eyes

"what he's taken me here he even knows I didn't do it" I said pointing to the door just as another guy walked in he was the same one as before

"so bella-" he started in a gruff voice

"Isabella to you" I said and smiled he looked at me

"-Isabella where were you at 2:45 my pretty" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively

"can I have a lawyer?" I asked

"no because your not in court babe" he said I scrunched up my face

"im not your babe so don't call me it alright sunshine" I said he just smiled

"I like a girl with a bit of horse power its good for the bedroom" he smirked I actually thought I was going to be sick

"why don't we baptise this table together" he said I knew perfectly well what he meant but I wanted to be a pain

"what do you mean?" I asked

"you know have a quickie right here on this table a quick shag wont do any harm" he said got up and walked around to my side of the table I stood up quickly I looked at darrel desperately to find he wasn't there

"he went to go find emmet you made him cry" he said he undid my bra strap

"one hurdle jumped that's your bra now the rest of your clothes" he chuckled and started lifting my shirt

I curled my hand into a fist and back fisted him in the nose his hands came up to his nose

"you broke my nose" he screamed I ran to the table got the recorder and ran out of the room and straight into emmet

"bella where do you think your going?" he said steadying me

"away from that man" I said as he came running out I hid behind em

"she broke my nose we should put her away for assaulting a police officer" he said

"it was self defence your corrupt and horny and I have it all on tape" I yelled just as his superiors came walking up

"oh dear Tyler I reckon you have a broken nose" he said "how did you get it" he asked he pointed to me

"she did it" he said the man looked at me

"you do realise that you just broke a police officers nose" I nodded

"it was self defence" I said I lifted the recorder

"I have it all on tape if you don't believe me" I said

"no she's lying nothing happened she just attacked me" tyler said

"no you sexually harassed me" I said hiding behind emmet again

"if nothing happened then you don't mind me taking a listen in the mean while go to your office and wait for me" he said he nodded still holding his nose

"come on emmet stand outside" he said I didn't want to go inside with another police man on my own

"er im sorry but after what just happen my view on police men has changed cam emmet come in with us" I asked the man turned humour on his face

"you trust emmet?" he asked I nodded

"yes ive known him since I was small he's trustworthy" I said I could see emmet look at me surprised with a small smile on his face

"okay then come on in" he said em went in first

**There we go next chapter is coming up I don't really know what im doing im just writing so if its bad tell me and ill start planning it so tell me if you like it or not :} **


	8. broken noses and bad feelings

Next ones up

**Okay we have some bella edward moments in here but they wont get together until the last few chapters because there are going to be some in between lovers :0 hope you like it **

**Broken noses and bad feelings **

**Bpov **

"wow im sorry my police officer did that to you from what I hear from emmet your family is quite important to him I heard your good at fighting he's lucky he got away with only a broken nose what can I do to make it up to you?" the man asked

"sir why don't you let her go she didn't do it I know bella she wouldn't hurt a fly" em begged

"im afraid I cant do that" he said

"well can you give emmet a promotion?" I asked the man laughed

"I see what I can do" he laughed a female police officer came in

"er sir a man is here claims to have been with this lady all day yesterday" she said I mentally jumped for joy at the man who had come in it must be dad

"well okay then your free to go" he said "emmet lets have a talk about this promotion" he said em gave me a thumbs up I walked out of the room and saw edward leaning against the wall I smiled

"so you're the one that busted me out" I said he smiled when he saw and heard me he stood up fully and we met each other in the middle his hand instantly came to my hips I smiled again and my hands went to his chest

"I couldn't let you rot in jail at least not without me" I laughed and I kissed him lightly

"how did you know?" I asked he turned quite sheepish

"I went to your house looking for you and your sisters told me they looked quite surprised to see me you haven't told them about me" he asked quite hurt

"well how would I put it into a conversation" I said "ive left some of our magazines around but they don't read them so I cant bring it up" I said he could tell I was getting irritated so he kissed me

we were standing there just kissing still with all the men ogling over me and all the women dribbling over him

I started breathing through my nose so I didn't have to stop the kiss I licked his lips begging for entrance which he eagerly opened and let me in I was losing control I was losing my self inside of his mouth I was forgetting that I had to get home and help the others with barbus

"bella?" emmet asked coming up behind me I turned my fingers coming up my mouth where the taste of edward was still there

"for someone who just got sexually harassed you sure can put on a show" emmet laughed

"you got sexually harassed ill beat them up for you" edward said coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips

"aren't you forgetting your sisters need you at home" emmet said I then remembered

"oh yeah thanks em see you bye edward" I said and started walking out of the station and waving to them I started jogging home just trying to get out of sight so I could orb I ran into a spare cupboard and was just orbing

"wait bella" I faintly heard but I was already at home

"finally where have you been that edward guy said he'd bust you out" alice said "oh and he's yummy isn't he a model?" she hinted I knew she had seen the magazines now

"er no not that I know of" I said acting nonchalant I walked past not looking at her

"I thought I saw you two modelling together It was quite intimate" she said digging a very big hole

"alice we cant have this conversation what have you found on barbus?" she rolled her eyes on my subtle changing of the subject

"only the fact that he's the demon of fear he's the only demon of fear and he can vanquished by conquering your fear and then killing him it can be done normally it doesn't need a spell or anything" I nodded

"where's rose?" I asked she looked up from something

"oh er in the attic" I smiled and walked up the stairs and up the second stair case and opened the door rose had ingredients everywhere everything was anywhere and everywhere

"rose er what are you doing?" I asked stepping over things to get to her

"here write a summoning spell your good at them" she said passing me a pen and pad

"you didn't answer my -" I started but alice cut me off

"yeah and you never answered mine I knew I saw him somewhere in this magazine because I stopped and drooled for a couple of minutes I thought I recognised the female model it was you bella who is he?" alice said bringing the magazines with her

all the pictures of me and edward kissing one of them was when we were naked in the sea rose took the mags her eyes were wide

"bella what is this all about?" rose demanded I was cringing the whole time she was flipping through on one she looked closer

"bella you have an engagement ring on is there something your not telling us" rose said furious em then decided to bolt in

"rose are you okay?" em asked she looked at him "I had some sort instinct that you were mad and came to see if you were okay" me and alice were standing there silently arr ing

"bellas getting married and she's not telling us" rose said looking pointedly at me

"oh that's something to be pretty mad about" em qualified I laughed

"bella this is no laughing matter" alice snapped

"you don't see it if im not wearing the ring now then im not getting married guys I was going to get married" I said laughing slightly

"you remember the dinner I organised a year ago I was going to tell you but then edward called it off and I was too upset to confront you and I knew all I would see was sympathy and I couldn't deal with it at the time I was dealing with heartbreak" I said feeling sorry even for myself I laughed

"its pathetic really we were engaged for two years and just when I gathered enough courage to tell you guys his mother comes into town and disapproves of me" I said looking down I remembered his weird behaviour I could feel the tears come at remembering what we were like

"its weird but when his mother was around its like he did whatever he could to impress her and he was more dark and mysterious sort of evil if you like I didn't get it and when ever he's around its like I cant remember what he did to me its clear I still love him but im getting over him" I said looking up trying to blink the tears away all three of them swarmed to me like moths to a flame

"bella you could have told us" Alice said as all three of them hugged me in a big group hug I could feel the tingling of sneeze coming I was fighting against sneezing but it was really strong

"ACHOO" I sneezed I clenched my eyes shut I felt like I was floating I opened my eyes all I could see was sky I looked around I saw the ground about 200 hundred feet away

"AHHHHH" I screamed then I saw blue orbs someone appeared they were on a collision course they opened their arms wide when they collided with me they orbed we got back to the manor we flew into a wall of the attic

"oww" I moaned my back was to the wall the man got onto his all fours and crawled over

"are you okay?" he worriedly asked I looked at him and took a sharp breath in he had deep blue eyes they were all I saw it was like I was trapped in his gaze I could tell from only his eyes he was handsome

I could feel all the old feelings that I locked up over edward rushed out to meet the new gorgeous man in my life he had beautiful brown hair slightly tanned skin and a perfectly shaped chin its clear the gods took their time with this man

I took another deep breath in then felt a sharp pain in my chest my face scrunched up in agony

"you know maybe you should get orbing lessons" I wheezed out he chuckled

"joel it looks like her ribs are broken" em said joel pulled up my top and just below my bra one rib was sticking right out of my skin

"oh god" I said once I saw it I looked up at em "no offence em" I said everyone laughed joel put his hand over my bone he pressed down and a white light came out he was pressing quite hard I winced

"trust bella to make humour of a painful situation" alice laughed joel pressed the bone back into me I whimpered

"oh joel careful she doesn't show pain for anyone I think the ice queen is melting" rose sneered I still had enough strength to poke my tongue out at rose joel laughed I winced again

"oh sorry" he said he looked at me I laughed

"don't say sorry so saved my life for that I owe you thank you" I said he smiled

"your welcome actually your lucky I was watching, you just orbed in out of no where any way why did you orb up there?" he asked

"it was an accident" I said he raised an eyebrow he looked at alice

"she sneezed" she said he looked back at me

"white lighters cant sneeze" he said

"she has a cold" em said

"but white lighters cant get colds" joel said looking really confused

"we're not white lighters… but our father is" rose said understanding crossed across his face

"wait then that would mean you're the charmed one that orbed into the ocean" he said he laughed so did em

"you orbed into the ocean" emmet laughed again

"I might've" I said em boomed with laughter rose hit him

"its not funny" she said em just laughed harder

"well dad has been to busy teaching rose and alice with their powers he just hadn't got to me yet and well I don't know how to work it completely yet and I was aiming for the house and I was thinking about how I needed a shower and I landed in the ocean" I said joel looked at me and smiled

"you know you made everyone laugh up there" he said I crossed my arms and pouted like a three year old he laughed

"well at least you have something to laugh about" I said

"yep your fine" he said he stood and held a hand out to me I gladly took it but stood up to fast I wobbled and was about to fall but joel swooped me up

"maybe not" he said and laughed he smelled gorgeous wood pines and man my vision went all blurry my head fell onto Joel's shoulder and everything went black

Jpov

Bella was beautiful from up top the distance really doesn't do her any justice she passed out cold in my arms her beautiful purple eyes had me mesmerised

I placed her gently on the couch she was purely angelic I sat on the each only slightly touching her I looked up at her sisters

"okay so what are you going to do about your shape shifting neighbours and barbus?" I asked them they looked at each other and then back at me

"shape shifting neighbours?" rose asked

"yeah james, Laurent and Victoria they've been trying to steal the book of shadows for two weeks" I said

"it all makes sense the party was to get us out of the house then one of them shape shifted into a dog" alice said once it clicked

"and all the open doors and why I kept finding the book of shadows downstairs and near the door" rose said then looked at bella "at this moment she would rant on how we blamed her when actually it was our evil shape shifter neighbours" rose laughed

"hey save me the line" bella said I lent forward felt her forehead she was freezing

"your cold" I stated she looked at me

"im always cold" she said her glamorous small smile shook me to the bone

"you should rest your weak" I said she nodded then looked like she was going to sneeze

"ah-" she started I rushed and grabbed her hand "coo" she finished because she was laying down I caught her again I looked around we were inside a volcano on a ledge

"well at least I can be nice and warm now" she stated I laughed I couldn't help it

"your sister was right you always do have to make a light comment in all situations don't you" I said she smiled

"you can put me down now" she reluctantly said I grinned sheepishly and I put her on her feet "what are you wearing?" she asked I looked down at my elder robes

"they're my elder robes all elders have them" I said her eyes bugged out of her sockets

"you're an elder" she stated she looked down she seemed disappointed

"your upset" I said she looked at me

"no why would I be?" she asked innocently I held out my hand mostly wanting to hold her

"we should get back to the manor" I said she nodded her long mahogany hair bobbing as she ran to grab my hand she didn't count how fast she was going she grabbed my hand but she wobbled and tripped pushing us both over she landed on me she looked up and I was looking down at her we started laughing but she got up dragging me with her

"sorry about that im known to be a bit clumsy" she laughed

"oh I know" I said she looked at me curiously

"do you remember when you came back from new York and you and your sisters were going up to the attic to see what the spirit board wanted up there and you made your sisters fall over and you heard a loud chiming sound" she nodded

"well that was all the elders laughing everyone was watching" I said she smiled

"you guys were watching?" she said "that's quite unnerving" she laughed

"well we knew when the most powerful good beings were just about to get their powers again we couldn't miss it" I laughed she looked at me an admiring look over came her face I held out my hands

"come on lets go" I said she walked slowly and placed her soft slender cold hands into mine I orbed us back to the manor we looked around but her sisters weren't there but they were walking down the stairs

"finally where did you guys go?" rose demanded

"a volcano" bella said proudly I looked at her and smiled at her beauty alice was looking at me suspiciously a knowing smirk on her face

"so first it was the ocean then the sky now a volcano where you gonna go next bells" em laughed I looked back at bella she shrugged

"don't know maybe an ancient tree that could be fun" she mused I laughed and looked back at the others

"well bella needs to rest" I said she lightly hit me

"do not" she resisted

"as I was saying you should get your neighbours first they cant take the book out of the house because penny and paddy put lilac charms on and around it and around the house" I said

"charms?" alice asked

"yes like evil cant touch the book they get vapped and the house the book cant get over the threshold" they nodded

"ill protect bella while she's sleeping" I said the sisters nodded I took bellas hand and orbed her to her room

"hey that's cheating you cant use your powers for personal gain" she scolded

"its not for me its for you" I said "now bedtime and if I have to I will dress you" I joked

"is that a threat or a wish" she asked flirtatiously I smiled

"work it out" I said turning and walking into the bathroom I sat on the edge of the bath and scolded my self for getting so involved I should've orbed up top as soon as I had healed her she walked in, in a strappy partly see through green crop top and black pyjama short shorts

"are those the only pjs you have no wonder you freeze up" I said

"well I usually wear just a bra and short shorts but you are an elder after all" she said she picked up her toothbrush and started scrubbing once the tooth paste was applied

"its snowing out side your going to freeze" I said she looked at me in the mirror she spat out the waste and wiped her mouth with a towel

"for an elder you certainly worry far too much" she said and walked back into her room "if you really think im going to freeze sit in the bed and if I start to shiver you can do something" she said as she got into her bed I walked around to the other side I took off my outer robes so I was in my t-shirt and jeans

"you know you look much better in jeans and a t-shirt rather than those robes" she stated as I sat down on the bed

"so you're an elder" she started to make conversation

"so you should be sleeping" I said she rolled her eyes I layed down so I was level with her

"do elders sleep?" she asked I laughed

"yes we most certainly do" she smiled and touched my lips

"I like your laugh" she said I breathed out of my mouth she smiled when my breath touched her skin

my eyes flickered down to her lips her soft rosy red lips when I looked up I noticed she was looking at my lips

our heads started gravitating towards each other I slowly and gently kissed her I slipped my tongue into her mouth her hand knotted into my hair I pulled up her top as she pulled off mine

"wow I like your kisses too" I laughed and kissed her deeply I was laying over her but all the weight was on my arms her hands came between us pushed her covers away she brushed my stomach which had me going hard down below

"your so beautiful you know that" I said she kissed me slipping her tongue in my mouth this time I didn't particularly mind

she undid my trousers and pushed my jeans off the bed my hands where pulling her to me I wanted no needed to be closer to her

My hands went to her bra clasp and undid it she started nibbling on my neck I breathed out and breathed in her scent strawberries and lilac she smelled of

I pulled down her shorts to show she wasn't wearing any underwear she pulled my chin towards her she guided my lips to hers she spun us over so she was on top her fingers knotted into my hair

she rubbed herself against my groin making me go even harder for her I felt the craving to be inside her she tore off my boxers she kissed my lips again I started kissing along her jaw and sucked on her neck she called out my name

"bella I need to be inside of you" I moaned she giggled her hands came to my butt she pulled me closer I spun her over so I was again on top her hands then came to my neck pulling my head to her lips her mouth came to my ear

"dig in" she whispered making me shiver in delight I plunged mini me into her she gasped arcing her back and thrusting her breasts in my face

"joel faster, faster" she cried I plunged again and again nearly hitting my climax I let her go first she called out my name again and again it was sweet music to my ears we both hit our climax has we called each others names to the heat of magic itself

we collapsed onto the bed both panting for air I pulled out of her and pulled her closer I lifted the covers to cover us both she rested her head on my chest

"wow you are amazing" she panted her fingers making absent little patterns on my chest

"you are just as good" I said she smiled and kissed my chest and went back to drawing on me one of my hands was resting slightly on her arm that was drawing on me the other was playing with her nipple I was lightly pinching and teasing her

"you really know how to exhaust a woman don't you" she said I looked down at her and kissed her lightly

"as I said we should sleep" she nodded kissed me and then pulled me even more closer then closed her eyes I smiled kissed the top of her head and went to sleep

I awoke in the morning bella was still sleeping on me I smiled this was totally bliss I tightened my hold on her bringing her naked body closer

"mmm last night was the best night of my life" she purred her morning look was astonishingly beautiful I looked down at her

"I reckon that was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life" I said she laughed and kissed me she pulled my lips closer as her hand had moved to the back of my head a knock came at the door

"pretend to be asleep" she whispered I smiled but nodded anyway I closed my eyes the door opened and I heard a small gasp come from the door they quickly left I heard bella softly laugh at one of her sisters I looked at her

"you know we are going to get in big trouble for what we did last night" I said she looked into my eyes

"well you saved my life if I ruin yours you have permission to end mine" she said I lifted a finger and stopped what she was saying

"shh I wouldn't do that love your too beautiful to die" I said she giggled and kissed me again

"come on we should get up and face the big bad world" bella said she got up and out of bed

"ill get you some towels if you want a shower unless you want to smell like me" she giggled

"its an enticing idea but I don't think your sisters would appreciate that much" I said she laughed and walked to the bathroom I just layed there and enjoyed the view

I heard her turn on the shower and saw her walk back in she came over and sat on the edge of the bed my arm closest to her came up and I stroked her back she looked at me

"you know your really sexy naked" I said I smiled she bent down and kissed me my hands came to her head and held her there kissing me we must have stayed like that for at least five minutes

"come on we need to shower" she said and pulled me up

"only as long as you shower with me" I said biting her neck lightly leaving a red mark that was likely going to stay there for a while I pressed myself against her

" but you're an elder we don't want to make what ever bad thing we are going to get worse" bella said she walked into the bathroom

"rules smules" I muttered but she heard anyway she laughed

"good thing I never liked rules myself" she said she stepped into the shower opened the curtain for me

"if im going to get in trouble any way whats the harm?" I asked

I stepped in and shut it behind me I turned and bella was standing there in all her glory wet que dribble she turned to me and gasped

"what?" I asked she laughed

"sorry your just looking delicious wet" she said I laughed stepped closer and pulled her to me

**There you go hope you liked the lemon I slipped in there, there wont be many bella and edward scenes until the last few chapters :l okay so review tell me what you think E: **


	9. consequences

Okay heres the next one :p

consequences

Bpov

I put on some denim short shorts and a spaghetti strap light blue top while joel just wore his jeans and his top

"in your haste to have sex with me last night you ripped my top" joel said looking at a huge hole in his top I walked over held out my hand and held the hole together with ice

"well the sex was worth it" I said he wrapped his arms around me

"is that all I am a sex toy" he asked looking at me

"of course not I really do like you" I said he kissed my nose

"good because I like you a lot" he said I grabbed his hand

"lets go and face the big bad sisters" I said he chuckled but let me lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen rose and alice looked up I walked to the isle in the middle of the kitchen

"guys if you took a picture it would last longer" I said they raised their eyebrows and went back to what they were doing I leant against the counter joel put his arm into the furthest back pocket of my shorts I smiled

"so how'd it go last night with the neighbours?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere

"well we obviously didn't have as much fun as you guys did but it was quite easy rose threw them about a bit then we threw the potions at them then barbus attacked he froze me in fear and then rose was drowning then suddenly she swam out and killed barbus with some potions" I nodded

"so all in all last night was a good night" I said I saw rose and alices eyes flicker to joel

"bells the elders are calling ill be back later okay" joel said I looked at him I kissed him

"good luck" I said he smiled and orbed out

"bella what are you thinking?" rose reprimanded I looked at her

"maybe im not but I really like joel" I said looking at them

"looks like you got over edward pretty quick" alice muttered

"ive had a year and a half to get over edward" I countered "it just happened so fast and I think because we both wanted it to happen I don't know I just have these feeling that I don't know what to do with" I said they looked at me looks of sympathy were passed between us

"im gonna go and watch some tv" I said grabbing a box of corn flakes and eating them out of the box I turned on the tv and sat down I must've been sitting there for hours because both rose and alice had gone out I looked at my watch and it was quarter to two I sighed whats taking the elders so long

"hey" I jumped at the sound of joels voice I got up and walked around the chair

"hey" I said he took my hands "that bad huh?" I said he looked at me and in the eyes

"ive been demoted to white lighter but when I was alive I could control the earth so I still have that power so im a white lighter with more fire power" I smiled I looked down he lifted my chin

"don't blame yourself" he said softly he pressed his forehead against mine my hands came up to the sides of his neck

"why im the reason your now demoted to white lighter" I said

"to be honest I knew what I was getting into I knew the consequences and I wouldn't have had it any other way" he smiled and kissed me then dragged me to the sofa he sat down on the sofa then pulled me down and onto him his hand ended up on my thigh and the other around my waist

I kissed him deeply his hand on my thigh started travelling up and under my shorts maybe magical but still a man I laughed

"what?" he asked I laughed again

"nothing but maybe we should keep this for the bedroom" I said he laughed

"good idea" he said but kissed me again anyway

"hey guys not on the sofa" rose said as alice and rose walked in from the kitchen we stopped and looked at them

"oh sorry" we both said at the same time I smiled while joel chuckled rose rolled her eyes

"arr you two are so cute" alice arr ed I laughed and hid my head in joels chest he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him

"okay so what are we watching?" rose said as they sat down

"you don't want to know whats on you want to know whats going on with us don't you?" joel said they looked at him then me but went back again they sighed

"what are you guys thinking?" rose scolded I looked down

"I don't know all I know is I have very strong feelings for joel and last night I couldn't hold them back" I said I looked at joel and he smiled

"yes and ever since I saved her from plunging to her death I felt like I cant not think about bella the time I was being yelled at by the elders I was thinking about how I would spend the evening with this family" he said I smiled again and rested my head on his shoulder they nodded

"wow you've spent two days together and your convinced your in love" alice smirked "I knew joel had feelings I could see it" alice smirked again

"so I guess im going to be the one who disapproves" rose sighed I looked at her

"why?" I asked she looked at me how I was embraced in joels arms

"he's a white lighter you know how that turned out for mum and dad, dad leaving us and mum dieing" she said I sighed

"she's right joel all through my mothers marriage to our father she was constantly hiding and running they had to conceal their relationship" I said he looked at me

"do you mean its going to be to hard to fight for us" he said I looked at him and his beauty and his kindness his love

"I don't know" I said he was rubbing soothing circle on my thigh

"I didn't say that I meant you guys have to be extra careful" rose said joel smiled

"thank you" he said rose smiled

"now we've had the chat" alice said showing quotation marks "what are we really going to watch?" she asked

I jumped up and ran to get some DVDs I was just choosing some when I heard a noise behind me I turned to see balvasor standing there

"was I not invited to this party" he sneered I screamed signalling to the others joel orbed in next to me

"freeze him" he commanded I threw my hands out and flexed my fingers he froze in ice joel pushed me behind him he moved his hands in a spiral motion trees and plants and earth engulfed him in an makeshift green prison

"ill go to the book for the vanquishing potion" me and rose said we ran up we opened the book

"ew we need a bit of flesh for it" I moaned we brought the book down and into the kitchen the others started on it and I walked over

"hello my lover" I said he smiled and I kissed him "do you think I can unfreeze him" I asked he looked at me

"why?" I walked over to the prison

"We need his flesh for the potion to work" I said

"maybe if you unfroze him but freeze him not in ice" I nodded I unfroze him balvasor roared he shook his head some of the plants fell to his neck showing his head it was red with black lines I froze him he stopped moving I grabbed the knife and chopped off his ear it fell onto my hand

"ew, ew , ew ,ew" I chanted as I walked into the kitchen joel laughed at me I stuck my tongue out at him

"ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" I said rose and alice looked up they saw the ear and their faces scrunched up

"we could make like seven with that" rose said she picked it up and cut the top off

"well maybe you should save some just in case we need more" alice said rose nodded got a plate and some Clingfilm and wrapped it up and put it in the fridge next to the hobgoblins blood and the rabbit foot and the lizards lung

"ew your putting it in the fridge" I ewd they laughed at me

"ahhh" joel yelled I ran in just as joel was about to fly into the wall he orbed away

"so you're a white lighter" balvasor sneered I tried to freeze him but he jumped out of the way joel orbed next to me and em bolted in

"rose whats all the panic?" em asked he looked around and saw balvasor

"you again" em held out his hand and a ball of ice blue energy appeared he threw it at the demon I froze the room only rose and alice were left unfrozen from the fact I cant freeze family I rubbed my temples

"we have to wait for the potion to thicken" I said rose touched my arm

"are you okay?" she asked I looked up

"you see that's the problem I don't know" I said

"oh hunny its going to be okay we have your back through the whole thing okay" I nodded at what alice said

"its nice to know I have you guys" I said they smiled and I unfroze the room balvasor shimmered out he shimmered behind me and grabbed my neck

"bella!" joel called balvasor spun us around

"oh so this is the lover or is it not love?" he sneered into joels face

"it is please take me instead" joel begged

"joel don't you dare" I threatened I looked him in the eyes

"what can he do to me im already dead" I rolled my eyes and froze him

"there now he cant do anything stupid" I said quite content that balvasor cant get to joel he roared

"unfreeze him" he ordered he spun around me so he was now facing me I put my hands on his shoulders

"you didn't say please" I said and kneed him in the family jewels as he bent over I kicked his face he stood up to catch me

I brought my hand back and punched him full on the face we heard a loud crack

I ran over next to joel and brought the ice back into my hand he unfroze he quickly looked around and saw me next to him

"quickly think of a spell to bring out his human side he's weaker then" joel said

"oh er bring out the weakness and er um…" I started balvasor roared

"… and uncover the truth" continued rose balvasor shimmered out before alice could finish the spell

"darn it" joel cursed he took my hand "are you okay?" he asked he pulled me to him

"no what on earth were you thinking going to sacrifice your self for me your crazy you are actually crazy insane to think I would let you do that for me no I wont let go up top before you make a deal with a demon" I said I stepped away

"go orb now shoo" I said he smiled he took my hand again

"no im not leaving with balvasor on the loose" he said

"dude didn't you see how she beat up balvasor for not saying please" em laughed

"no stupid he was frozen" alice said

"oh that's right" em laughed harder so I froze em in ice every one laughed rose walked over to him

"your cute in ice you know that" she said every one laughed again

"shoo , shoo up you go" I said using the hand movements he grabbed the top of my arms

"no im staying here with you" he said he was level with my face even though he was about a head taller than me he smashed his lips against mine when he pulled away I looked at my sisters a bit shocked and bemused

"well we are going to go and sit in the lounge and er well I don't know yet" I said they laughed at me and I dragged joel into the lounge he pulled me onto his lap

"for an ex elder you really are all touchy feely" I said he laughed

"well for the past hundred years or so its been hard there are some quite pretty white lighters up there" he said I hit him and he laughed

"no but I don't know anyone who's made me feel like this before is all new to me" he said

"okay so while we're waiting for another attack lets get to know each other a little more" he said I smiled and put my back to him and leaned he lifted our hands up together and fiddled with my fingers

"lets start with the basics" I said "what your full name?" he laughed

"your going to laugh" he said I smiled

"oh please this is my name Isabella phoebe prudence piper Elizabeth Marie halliwell you think that's bad ive been eighteen coming up four years" I said he laughed

"okay you make mine sound perfectly reasonable" he said "joel Austin nemo Anthony gutteridge don't laugh" he said I was biting my lip

"but you laughed at mine" I said I laughed he pouted

"don't pout" I said I looked at him

"or what?" he challenged I smiled evilly

"you wont be able to keep your hands to yourself" I threatened he smiled evilly

"yeah but you lose control just as badly as I do" he pouted again I kissed him and kissed him his hands were running all over my body

"see I told you so" I said he pulled my face back and my lips back his tongue no longer had to ask for entrance he was exploring my mouth as I fought for control I pushed him back and went back into our original position

"wow you actually make me crazy" I smiled in satisfaction "I think ill have to pout more often" I laughed

"so how old are you?" I asked he kissed my neck

"im not answering that" he said I opened my mouth

"and why not" I asked he used a finger to shut my mouth

"because im old enough to be you great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather" I sat on him I was working it out

"so you must be in your two thousands" I said he kissed my neck again

"2869s to be exact" he said he sucked in a tender bit from where balvasor had squeezed but it didn't feel painful it felt painfully nice my hand came up to his cheek he kept on sucking on my skin I could feel my resolve slipping

"wow your ancient" I laughed he stopped

"see this is why I didn't want to tell you cause you'd think that" he moaned I turned and sat opposite ending up straddling his hips I could feel a growing bulge in his trousers as I did I went to kiss him but he converted it so I had to kiss his cheek

I kissed down his jaw and repaid him and sucked on his neck one of his hands came to the back of my head to keep me there I kissed my way up his neck and to his ear I bit on his ear

"baby you cant control how old you get" I said I sat back up away from the red mark on his neck from my little love bite

"but you must have died really young to look as good as you do" I said stroking his cheek he looked at me

"yeah I was three when I died but I helped my mum and others in all my three years" he said I smiled

"so how old do you supposedly look?" I asked

"24" he said I nodded

"you're a very sexy 24 year old" I said he smirked and I kissed him

"whats your favourite flower?" he asked I had to think about it for a few minutes

"probably a purple lily" I said held out his hand and a purple lily appeared I smiled took it a sniffed I closed my eyes in contentment

"it wont ever die like the love I have for you wont" he said I don't think he realised but that was the first time he really said he loved me a smiled

"thank you" I said he smiled

"anytime" he said it just occurred to me that last night would have been a first as well which means I would have taken his virginity

"you've just realised something, something big" he said pulling me a bit closer his hands on my lower back keeping me close

"no I didn't" I said putting my new flower down I put my hands on his stomach because I had to be touching him even though I don't know why

"I might not have known you long but I do know your expressions and what they mean" he said I shook my head no

"tell me" he begged I shook my head no again and hid my face in his chest he chuckled

"it cant be that bad" he said stroking my back I sniffed in his scent and put my hands up his top feeling his strong structure he laughed

"that tickles" he said and he put his hand up my top from the back "if you don't tell me ill with hold sex" he threatened

"okay , okay ill tell you I just realised that last night it would have been the first night you ever you know and I would have taken your you know" I said really awkwardly I laughed at my own stupidity and hid my face in his chest again he laughed

"is that it" I nodded into his chest he laughed again "silly bella" his hand went up to my bra strap he played around with it until he actually un did it just like I undid his trousers

"whats your favourite colour?" he asked I thought about it

"blue" he smiled "yours?" I asked he scrunched up his face in thought still playing with my undone bra strap but I could feel the growing bulge in his trousers again

"lilac purple" he said and moved his hands so they were in my underwear I could feel the want to have right here right now rose and em walked in

"we think that if he was going to attack he would have done so already so you guys can go to bed if you want" rose said we nodded and stood they walked away joel did up his trousers I couldn't reach my bra strap because it was too far away

"let me help you" joel said put his hands up my top and connected to two bits of bra I smiled my thanks took his hand and we walked up the stairs

"whats your job?" joel asked I smiled when I thought of my job

"im a singer" I said he smiled

"oh a singer I like a singer" joel said once we had got into my room he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me my hands flew to his hair pulling his head closer his hands one of them was on my back the other was protecting us from falling over

I started undoing his shirt as he started biting my neck I froze and lifted my head so he could do more

"harder joel" I whimpered and he bit down harder I ripped the rest of the buttons of in my haste to get his top off I pulled away from him I was captured by his beautiful chest it was perfectly sculptured

"ill be back in a minute" I said running into the bathroom

"there's a wonderful thing about pleasure" joel called I put a little bit of lippy on and took my shoes and socks off

"its always pleasurable" joel said I don't know how but he was turning me on I opened the door and practically jumped him there on the floor he caught me he was looking up kissing me I felt him walk over to the bed he threw me on it

I sat up and undid his jeans I pushed them down he swooped down and kissed me even though I was trying to undress him I pushed him off and got the jeans off him

"hey no fair how come you managed to completely undress me right down to my underwear but I haven't managed to get any items off you" I smirked and kissed him his hands came to my face

"because your easily distracted" I said I kissed him but he was determined to get me undressed he was laying on top of me I felt the bulge in his pants against my leg my hands went to the back of his pants and my hands slipped in

He pulled my top off and left me in short shorts and a bra he smirked a satisfied smirk at my body I rolled my eyes and pulled him down so I could kiss him again I started to pull down his underwear he pulled my hands away

"not a chance your going to be first naked my love" he said he undid my bra he pulled it off he threw it away some where he picked up one of my breasts and he popped the nipple in his mouth he flicked the tip with his tongue I sucked in a breath so I wouldn't scream while he was teasing my nipple I hadn't noticed he had got my shorts off

Joel ripped of my panties I smiled but kissed him anyway I spun us over so I was on top and started straddling him his hands on my thighs I bent over and kissed him slowly

"impatient are we?" I asked I slipped off the bed bringing joels pants with me I threw them on the floor joel was leaning on his elbows in all his naked glory I was acing to feel him he moved so he was in the middle of the bed he was turning me on even more

"well you going to come and get it miss beautiful" he asked I walked forward swaying my hips for emphasis I saw him watching me he licked his lips I laughed I reached the bed and I straddled him I pulled his hands away from his head and put them level with his head and kept them there I kissed him deeply not letting him take a breath

I could feel the ache for him it was deep inside of me every small particle every small atom every part of me wanted him I kissed he roughly and desperate but I poured my love into it he laughed into the kiss

"joel I really think you should stick it in now or I am going to go crazy" I said he kissed my neck biting the love bite he had left earlier he chuckled he spun us around so he was on top he put the very tip of him into me but he didn't go fully in

"scream for me" he whispered into my ear I shook my head no

"I don't scream for no one" I said and nibbled on his neck

"then you wont get what you want" he said and rolled off me I was just laying there I looked over and he was looking at my body with so much want I smirked

"you'll come when you want some" I said he rolled over slightly so he was leaning next to his head being supported by his hand he smirked

"I know something that will make you scream that will make you want me" he said his other hand came to my stomach it went lower one finger thrust in I arced my back to feel more of him he thrust in and out harder and faster each time, he added another finger I bit my lips so I wouldn't scream

"come on scream then you get the real thing" he whispered into my ear he started biting my ear nibbling I whimpered he rammed faster

"oh joel I need you" I screamed as I felt the ache get to much he chuckled positioned himself over me put himself in between me I opened my legs so he could get entrance he laughed at my eagerness he aimed to go in slowly but I pushed him in faster

"oh joel" I cried he plunged in hard and fast he started to sweat as he went faster and faster

"bella oh god bella" he cried I laughed and as he rammed I pulled his neck down so I could kiss him he was ramming while I was kissing we reached the maximum height of our orgasm and we collapsed on the bed together he rolled over pulling out of me I fell onto his chest exhausted

" I swear that gets better each time we do it " I laughed at him he gave me an innocent expression and he tightened his hold on me and I fell asleep in his arms

Apov

"jasper its fine okay how about tomorrow evening I can get you started on the cooker its fried out some of the circuits" I said I heard him agree over the phone bella walked in nicely showered

"so where's lover boy?" I asked as I put down the phone she looked at me

"he is a white lighter you know he does have charges" she said grabbing a bowl

"I meant edward like have you got over him yet but now we're on the subject of your white lighter friend" I said she rolled her eyes at the word friend

"fine lover" I said she laughed

"you know jasper came over last night and all we could hear was you two going at it" she started to look really guilty and sheepish

"what we were having fun" she said innocently rose walked in followed by em

"who were having fun?" rose asked

"no one" bella said as she shoved in a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and shooting me a look

"her and joel" I said rose and em laughed bella shoved another spoonful in her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk

"yes talking about you two when your at it can you quiet down alice was quite embarrassed that jasper had to hear that" I laughed quite was an understatement

"yeah bella I know the results of a white lighter and a witch to get involved one left heart broken the other dead and three children their elderly grams had to look after" em said bella swallowed with a scowl in her face

"em what are you doing here you and rose a supposedly split up so don't come here reminiscing about how yoou knew our parents because some here didn't at all get to know them so just stop" bella said she pushed her bowl away and pushed past both rose and em

"was it something that I said?" em asked I heard bella start to cry she started to cough really bad

"bella? Are you okay?" jasper asked I walked in bella was sitting on the stairs she was in tears I walked over sat beside her and gave her a hug

"whats wrong hunny?" I asked she shrugged me off and stood up

"nothing im fine please don't look at me" she said facing away from all of us em had a questioning face on

"bella doesn't like people seeing her cry" I said he nodded

"bella are you okay ive never in all your years seen you blow up to someone like that" rose said

"I said im fine" she said I could see she wanted to sneeze she ran to the bath room

"ACHOO" she sneezed everyone laughed

"how did she get a cold like that?" jasper asked I smiled and turned to him

"long story and we don't have enough time to tell it I have to get off to work you emmet have to get off to work cause not all of us want you around the house and rose you can make sure bella in the bathroom is okay give her my love I love all of you good bye" I said as I grabbed my coat gave rose a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to my fiesta I could faintly hear jasper laughing

I drove all the way to the club and remembered I left my club keys at home so I turned the car and went all the way home I opened the door and the house was in a mess jasper walked around the corner spotted me he waved nervously

"hey alice I never knew bella had such hormones" he said walking up to me

"bella she doesn't have hormones not even when she went through puberty" I said I walked to the stairs and sat down

"what happened?" I asked

"rose got kidnapped" he said I looked up my throat closed up I felt the tears rise

"what?" I asked again my voice strangely strangled

"emmet has gone to find her he has a hunch as to where she is it was some red guy he came through the back or something but I heard her scream when I ran in bella was unconscious on the floor" he explained I started crying he rushed to my side and handed me a handkerchief I dried my tears and started to give him back the handkerchief

"you need it more than I do" he said I smiled his eyes suddenly became intense I gulped because I hadn't realised my throat had become so dry

"you know ems a police officer he'll find her" he reassured he nudged my arm softly in a reassuring pat

"and emmet said I put on a show but guys that's disgusting get a room" bella said jasper chuckled

"we've got one" I said bella looked at me

"yeah so use it" she said talking about my bedroom

**There you go the next one :L**


	10. a very nasty surprise

**Okay here is the next one I hope you like it because I most certain am making it up as I go along so maybe it would be the best but any how lets get reading :k**

**Hormones and a very nasty surprise**

bpov

"anyway steering away from the subject of wanting and lust I need you two to go upstairs" I said knowing full well alice wouldn't without an argument

"why?" she asked I looked at her

"because em just phoned saying he thinks he found rose and I want this place spotless before she gets home" I said alice stood

"well we can help" she said wanting not to have "the talk" with jasper I rolled my eyes

"no go talk ill sort it and besides" I said slightly pushing alice in the direction of jasper

"I want some magical moments alone to you know get my hormones under control I really am sorry for blowing up at every one like that it was unnecessary" I said alice understood and grabbed jaspers hands and pulled him up the stairs when they were at the top I slowly and quietly crept up the stairs I put my ear to alices bedroom door

"thanks for down there if you weren't there I might've lost it with worry and all that" alice said from one side of the room

"well people just need to stay calm in these sort of situations" jasper said from the other side of the room I rolled my eye at their distance I have to do something to help their relationship along

"why are you so kind?" alice asked I heard her chuckle

I put my hands on the door clenched my eyes shut and felt for my ice it welled up inside of me and it flew out of my hands I opened my eyes to see the space on the door where my hands were was covered in ice

"is it just me or did it get colder in here?" alice asked I could almost see her rubbing her arm for warmth

"your jumper is down stairs ill go and get it" jasper said his voice getting closer to the door I started to tiptoe away mad that it didn't work

"no jasper don't if you go down there bella will erupt bigger than she did this morning" alice said bless her I did not erupt

"I thought you said bella doesn't have hormones even when she went through puberty" jasper said what I had hormones I was the worst one

"well maybe it catching up with her and anyway I think she only blew up because emmet had known our mother as a child and we've had a tough week finding new things about our selves accepting our father back bringing up new memories bella always had the harder deal she never knew our mother I understand why she got upset lets leave her time to cool off" alice sympathised I smiled

"do you have a blanket? Im getting quite cold as well" jasper said

"yeah but I only have one we'll have to share it plus we get extra heat" alice said I heard her voice get a bit further away as she walked to her bed to get the blanket

"okay do you think bella shoved us up here so we could talk" jasper said walking over to alices mini sofa

"probably but she did a good job" alice said I smiled and walked away I got downstairs and looked at the mess

"hmm what was out of place I replace the object immediately what was misplace be replaced instantly" I said I watched everything fly back into place the great grandfather clock that has ran in the family for like ever suddenly fixed it self the chandelier flew to the pile it was already in when the first night I moved in the table moved back into position and all its lose ends came back together I smiled has every speck of dust was placed back to where it was

"emmet" I yelled he bolted in he looked flustered it clicked why he looked like that

"you went in after her you idiot we agreed we would fight balvasor together em I know this is hard but to get her back we need to do this together" I said calming down at the end taking deep breaths not knowing why my temper was so bad

"I know bells its just I could feel her pain its killing me" he begged

"how can you feel her pain?" I asked he suddenly looked quite guilty

"well when gods fall in love and they've had sex they form a bond causing sometimes knowing what the other is thinking but knowing the others feelings I don't know the range but its been quite far if I can feel them from the station" em explained he suddenly fell clutching his side I ran to his side

"its not me its rose" he bolted and because I was helping him he bolted with me I felt him grab my hand when we landed I looked around

"em maybe we should have scryed we have loads of things that are roses we might have actually have found rose that way" I said he looked up and around

"no she's through that door I can sense her I can feel the intensity of her pain" he said pointing at a door I started to walk to the door

"im coming" he said I pushed him down

"no you are not you are in no condition too" I said he rolled his eyes but sat back down

"Well your not going in alone" he said

"I wont be you're here you'll just be outside.. Here's the plan I have an unmasking spell ill do that then freeze him then get rose outta there then you know throw the potion" I said he shook his head

"your not going in there, there might be others in there" he said I put my index finger up to shush him I tip toed to the door and leaned in and put an ear against it I seem to be doing a lot of eavesdropping today

"the witch is part of the charmed ones they already have a reputation of managing to defeat barbus and he's a middle level demon" said a gruff voice like he was snorting even when he was talking normally like a hog

"yes their reputation is preceding them they have became well known in the underworld" said another but still slightly smoother but still gruff he had a lisp sort of like a snake

"well what makes you think they can destroy me I have gotten away quite a few times" balvasors familiar voice reprimanded

"yes but master each time you have come back with injuries and each getting worse you barely escaped last time as it was" said snake

"silence" balvasor rumbled I could visibly see to half lives shrivelling and bowing and getting scared when ever balvasor got angry

"sorry master we were just thinking what is best for you" hog sucked up

"joel" I whispered he appeared next to me

"why are you-?" he started out loud but I threw a hand over his mouth I put a finger up saying be quiet he put his ear up against the door

"was that a voice" snake hissed reminding me of an actual snake

"don't be so jumpy long tongue" balvasor reprimanded I laughed boy are these two stupid I heard rose cry out in pain I touched the handle to throw it open but joel stopped me and shoved me to emmet to see he was in just as much pain he was now clutching his ribs I scowled

"hair tale stop beating her she obviously isn't going to say anything" balvasor said so he does have a good side

"but master its fun" hog sneered I started walking up the corridor up to the door joel tried to stop me but he didn't stand a chance I banged the door open

"surprise" I yelled balvasor instantly formed an energy ball I froze him the other two one was small and hairy and the other was tall scaly skin with gray eyes and he was bald I froze them two as well I ran over to rose

"can you heal her?" I asked he nodded

"but not here we have to get out of here" joel said he called emmet he was running up the corridor anyway he was going for rose when balvasor started moving through the freeze I sighed he never stayed frozen for long

"uncover the truth that lies behind a mask reveal its past tell what is to know" I finished balvasor flashed showing someone then back but then back into … edward

He unfroze he brought out an energy ball he looked at his hand he looked at joel

"you did this" I stepped in front of him

"actually it was me edward… hunny" I said he looked at me startled I managed to do it

"oh you remember me oh that's right I used to mean something to you" I said brought my hand back and slapped him his head flew to the left his hand came up to his cheek when he brought it away he had a really red cheek

"better now?" he asked I smiled evilly

"not by a long shot" I said I just couldn't believe he lied to me he attacked me several times and he kidnapped rose so I punched him right where I had slapped him he flew back emmet held his hands out towards minion one and some sort of gray stuff came out and the minion blew up joel held his hand out to minion two and a green energy ball threw it at the minion and he burst into flames

"now , now that wasn't very nice" said edward getting up "I don't remember you with a temper" I smiled

"then you obviously don't know me very well" I stated he sneered

"you know deep down that you love me" I shook my head in a definite no

"no deep down I hate you in every fibre of my being I hate you your right I loved you once but that rapidly started changing once you father came back" I said he looked shocked once I brought up his father I took a step back

"we'll be back" I said stepped back and orbed with joel taking his hand and as we were orbing I said "be scared" once we were back home joel started on healing rose alice bundled down the stairs

"guess what?" alice yelled really excitedly I rubbed my forehead

"what?" I asked warily

"dads back in town and he has a new job" she squealed I couldn't find it in me to be happy

"guess what?" I said her face dulled a bit

"what?" she looked all serious now

"edwards evil he attacked us kidnapped rose and almost destroyed the charmed ones" I said she gasped halfway through my explaining she started to frown she hugged me tightly

"omg how are you holding up?" she asked I looked at her

"to be honest I don't really know" I said

Epov

"Esme" I called heart broken at the scene I had played why had I played up bellas emotions

"mum" I bellowed she orbed in sighing

"you and I both know im not allowed to be here-" she cut off when she realised I was in my light whiter form

"you should stay like this your far more handsome" she said I smiled "any way what do you want?" she asked expectantly

"I don't want to be evil anymore mum please help me" I begged she smiled

"you know my fellow elders have been waiting for this day since we foresaw you becoming good my son" she said she walked over and orbed us both out I was going up to see the other elders to see what my demon half would be turned into the big golden doors opened and I walked in I had bowed my head so I didn't mean any disrespect but I had seen what was like a court room with elders as the judge and the jury I could feel the ache in my stomach of my good and bad side fighting they were going to tear me apart

"ah balvasor-" one elder started

"I mean no disrespect but my white lighter name and the one my mother gave me was edward and I would prefer to go by that if you have no objections" I said and looked back at the ground

"alright edward why do you want to become good?" a female elder asked

"all my life ive had two different persons in my head sharing my body two different voices always getting louder one my good half and the other my evil half and my evil half has always been the loudest but its too difficult being evil all the lying the merciless killing I don't like it I cant do it its not who I am" I said

I felt a tearing deep inside my body I cried out and fell to the floor I rolled onto my back to see my mother kneeling over me worry written all over her face

"edward hunny whats wrong?" she asked all the other elders had stood up in worry I clenched my eyes shut and clamped my teeth together to stop myself screaming a male elder came over and healed my good side down from the fighting

"whats wrong?" mum asked stroking my cheek I sighed into her touch

"my two sides fight they are going to tear me apart" I said clenching my teeth as another sharp piercing pain shot through my body I arched my body up esme looked at the head white lighter desperately she nodded

"We have some spare good power left over you know what to do Gabriel" she said I sighed inside a white lighter walked over helped me up and walked me into another room to have my evil side murdered once and for all

Jpov

I heard the familiar jingling of the elders call I smiled slightly and orbed to the heavens

"jasper you're needed at the quarters" one white lighter informed me my smile disappeared they haven't found out about me and alice yet have they I opened the huge golden doors demetri was there

"im sorry your greatness but he does not deserve it I think we should vote" demetri begged

"but I don't think esme should be allowed considering hes her son and all" he summed up so this is about edward

"demetri my decision has been made im sorry you feel like this but he has declared in front of 67 white lighter elders that he does not want to be evil if you wanted to make your point known you should have been on time you know better than any one of us everything happens for a reason" catya the head elder pressed

"jasper how are your new charges coming?" she asked still glaring at demetri

"er they are fine they are getting on well with keeping the secret bella I think is getting suspicious but she hasn't said anything yet but ill need to be more careful" she nodded as havoc went on in my head three people were panicking I looked up into the air to try and work out who was calling

"im sorry but I have to go" I said she smiled and nodded and turned to take care of demetri I orbed down

"you fell down the stairs" alice asked disbelieving bella shrugged

"what? I was crying and I slipped" bella said innocently

"and broke your leg" rose asked loudly I orbed to alices bathroom I went over to the sink and made some banging noises as I was fixing it earlier alice opened the door

"jasper?" alice asked I got out from underneath the sink I saw rose grab bella and saw her stabilise bella she hopped in

"whats wrong with your leg?" I asked

"oh I twisted it its not serious" bella shrugged my eyebrows creased into a frown

"but I thought I heard you said you broke it?" I askingly said her face froze

"well I was exaggerating you know that's what I do" she said I nodded

"wha- what are you doing here?" alice asked I stood

"well I was just doing some late fixing do you want me to go?" I asked

"no but we need to sort some things out so it would probably be best" she said I nodded as I heard one of my charges panic I went down stairs and out the front door and as I was out I orbed while still walking to make it a little faster

Bpov

"you know ill be fine I just want to go to my studio" I said rose was holding on to me I shrugged her off

"rose its fine" I said I started orbing she went to grab me but I was already down in the studio I sat down grabbed my guitar and started plucking some strings I was thinking about all the good memories I had with edward

_Flash back _

_I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and went for a round kick to the person behind me_

"_hi-yah" I yelled the man caught it before it hit him "Edward?" I asked at the modelling studio _

"_hi how's it going?" he asked still holding onto my leg_

"_oh" I said embarrassed I laughed _

"_wow is this embarrassing" I said "uh I-I-I-im…" I started _

"_its okay. Im okay. Nice calf" he stated looking at my leg then back up to me _

"_oh thanks. Can I have it back?" I asked he laughed _

"_sure, sure" he said he dropped my leg "I was told by lea to tell you we would be working together from now on" he said I nodded and smiled _

_End flashback _

I hadn't noticed my guitar playing had taken a sad turn I added some sad lyrics to fit

_I'm not the type to get my heart brokenI'm not the type to get upset and cry'cause I never leave my heart openNever hurts me to say goodbyeRelationships don't get deep to meNever got the whole in love thingAnd someone can say they love me trulyBut at the time it didn't mean a thing[Chorus:]My mind is gone, I'm spinning roundAnd deep inside, my tears I'll drownI'm losing grip, what's happeningI stray from love, this is how I feelThis time was differentFelt like, I was just a victimAnd it cut me like a knifeWhen you walked out of my lifeNow I'm, in this conditionAnd I've, got all the symptomsOf a girl with a broken heartBut no matter what you'll never see me cryDid it happen when we first kissed?'cause it's hurting me to let it goMaybe 'cause we spent so much timeAnd I know that it's no moreI should've never let you hold me babyMaybe why I'm sad to see us apartI didn't give to you on purposeCan't figure out how you stole my heart[Chorus]How did I get here with you, I'll never know?I never meant to let it get so, personalAnd after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving youI'm broken heart and I can't let you knowAnd I won't let it showYou won't see me cry[x2]This time was differentFelt like, I was just a victimAnd it cut me like a knifeWhen you walked out of my lifeNow I'm, in this conditionAnd I've, got all the symptomsOf a girl with a broken heartBut no matter what you'll never see me cryAll my life... _

Rose alice and joel were jogging down the stairs to the basement I hadn't realised id been crying I quickly wiped the tears away joel raced to my leg which had become really swollen really bad but I couldn't feel the pain he healed it straight away

"the others called me and told me what happened you should have called me bella your leg was broken" joel said I was almost in a robotic state I was staring straight ahead

"sorry" I said "im going to bed" I said getting up I put my guitar on my chair and orbed up to my bedroom I got dressed into my short night dress and climbed under my bed sheets and instantly fell asleep

Apov

"im going to bed" bella said getting up and putting her guitar on her chair and orbed away joel looked at to where she had orbed up

"should we be worried?" rose asked she looked at me

"no I don't think so I think she needs to get other it a bit you know give her some air" I said joel looked at me then looked up

"I have to some charges are in trouble" me and rose nodded an he orbed out

"poor bella" rose sympathised I nodded

"come on we should go to bed as well"

Two weeks later

"what do you mean he disappeared?" I yelled bella winced

"I mean I went back to where we left him and he wasn't there ive tried scrying ive tried every thing that was in the book so hes officially disappeared" she said I sighed

"from what ive heard about balvasor as there is a new entry in the book He's a demonic soldier of fortune. He's one of the most evil vile creatures there is." I informed

"yeah but still edward" she argued back I sighed

"your feeling better now through" I asked she nodded slightly " I saw the entry you put in on the opposite page" I said

"well you know future generations need to know of his white lighter form" she said she had put one big picture of him in the middle of the page some smaller photos of her and him kissing and some of them smiling together she had named it elusive edward

"well me and rose are going shopping tonight to leave the house for you and jasper" she hinted I rolled my eyes

"just be careful sis he's not who he says he is" she said

"are you sure your over edward?" I asked she looked at me

"im over as much as ill ever be hate is taking over you know the deception the lies the murder attempts its all got boring" I nodded she stood

"rose!" she yelled

"what!" she yelled back I rolled my eyes at their antics

"we gotta go so alice can clean this place up to show off to jasper" bella yelled

"what im not going to clean this place that would be stupid" I defended she looked at me pointedly

"then what is the hover doing out all the dusting equipment and the toilet cleaners do you really think he will care?" she asked I looked down

"no but I will" I said she nodded

"what makes you think jasper isn't who he says he is?" I asked she looked at me

"I don't know its just an instinct you know like when ever him and joel are around each other they are sort of I don't know edgy or sometimes he looks at us with so much respect or when he caught us talking about my broken leg and then didn't ask why I didn't have crutches I don't know alice there's something more to him hes not telling us" she said smiled and walked out of the room I stood there thinking about she had said

That evening (only alices point of view it will go back to the morning in roses pov)

"er alice I had an accident can I borrow your washer?" jasper asked I laughed when a saw the split coffee on his shirt I laughed

"yeah sure you can" he nodded

"thanks" I brought up some courage

"er jasper can I ask you a question?" I asked he nodded

"shoot" I laughed

"do you ever think about me?" I asked he nodded

"yes" he said

"in what sort of way like a friend or …" I started

"you have beautiful eyes" he stated

"that's a good way" I said laughed

"sorry that was totally inappropriate" we both laughed

"no not at all … ah what the hell jasper wha do you think of women who make the first move?" I asked we were standing quite close now

"I don't know im still waiting for it to happen" he chuckled nervously

"goodness" I said and leaned in and kissed him I pulled back and was happy to see him smiling

"and how do you feel about guys who make the second move?" he asked

"love em!" I said and he leaned down and kissed me

Rpov ( back to the morning of roses and bellas shopping trip)

"ah my favourite shop its like heaven" I laughed some one choked behind us we stopped and turned

"are you okay?" I asked and patted them on their back they continued to cough I got my drink bottle out of my bag and handed it to him

"here" I said he smiled and drank from the bottle he gave it back once his choke had subsided

"thanks not many people would do that they aren't kind hearted" he said I laughed

"what can I say its in our nature" bella laughed he looked at us and held out his hand

"Gabriel" bella shook his hand

"bella" she said blue orbs started swirling around her hand which she had just shaken with Gabriel

"bella!" I hissed "stop it!" I commanded

"its not me I cant do that yet dad hasn't taught me" she hissed back

"uh what is that?" Gabriel asked

"oh you know its some jewellery my dad gave it to me it runs in the family well on my dads side foreign you know" he nodded in acceptance bella stuffed her hands in her pockets

"actually they are blue orbs" Gabriel said I froze for a second

"er what- what are blue orbs?" I covered he dragged us to a deserted ally

"hey whoa what are you doing?" I objected he sighed

"oh please im an elder" he sighed

"oh this changes things" bella summed up she looked at me then back at him he looked at her

"what? It does, don't look at me that way" she said defensively

"why did you summon those orbs? Some one could have seen" he said bella rolled her eyes

"I didn't well not on purpose anyway it seems to happen when I touch some one magical with you blue orbs because you're an elder I think and when I accidentally touched alice earlier it turned green" bella said turning to a thinking look at the end

"green for witch maybe?" I said she looked at me

"anyway ill have to report this to the other elders this was not foreseen" he orbed up

"maybe it didn't want to be seen or maybe the big good elders don't know everything" bella said laughing to herself bless her I thought to myself we walked out of the ally and waked to the restaurant we were meeting dad in as we have no time to go into the shoe shop now

"and I was hoping to get some new shoes" I muttered bella laughed

"oh same we'll have to moan to dad about this" bella said

"er bella how on earth did you hear that I barely heard that" I said she looked at me then frowned

"it sounded loud and clear to me in fact Ive been hearing a lot more lately like if some knocks on a door half way down the street ill hear it" she said the waitress came to the handout station

"halliwell" I said she smiled

"right this way please" she said as we began following her to our table where we could see our father sitting at a table he stood when he saw us he smiled and came to give us a hug

"bella my darling" he said while giving bella a hug I saw her wince I was trying to cover up my laughter

"dad could you be a bit quieter please?" she asked he looked confused but nodded he moved on to me he smiled gave me a hug

"hey darling" he said I smiled

"hey daddy" we all sat down

"why do you want me to be quieter?" dad asked talking to bella she winced again "oh sorry" he apologised

"I don't know why but my hearing seems to enhanced over the last few days its giving me a headache" bella moaned ribbing her temples dad laughed

"that's just your lilac powers adjusting" dad chuckled

"what!" bella exclaimed dad stopped laughing

"well I don't want it if its causing this much pain" bella whined

"bells enhanced senses is just basic lilac powers has your mother unlocked your other powers?" dad asked bella shot me a look

"dad don't you remember ma died" I said I was looking at him he sighed

"oh right sorry have you got your wings yet?" he asked _wings?_ I looked at bella she seemed as shocked as I was

"wings?" bella exclaimed he sighed

"no she didn't" dad moaned "well you need to make her or you could get hurt badly bells" dad said I rolled my eyes

"dad can we have a simple dinner with out magic please" a passing waitress looked at me weirdly I sighed "joke" I said she kept on walking we ordered our dinner eat it talking about dads new job he was quite successful already then we said our good byes

"bells what ever you do get your mother to unlock your powers or you could get hurt" she nodded

"oh and dad can you get the elders to leave us alone" he looked at us weird

"why?" he asked laughing slightly

"well an elder we met earlier called Gibbs? No er game no er oh …" bella tried

"Gabriel" I finished for her

"yes!" she said pointing to me

"bella the elders don't come down to earth unless they absolutely have to consider your self lucky honoured but ill pass on the message" she nodded and we walked back to her land rover

Bpov

Me and rose were heaving in our heavy bags into the hallway when alice and jasper came running around a corner I was so shocked I through my hands out and froze the room of course not alice she tripped on jaspers foot and came sliding along the floor in her bra knickers and jaspers shirt he was only in his jeans and shoes

"hi fancy seeing this" I said smirking at alice me and rose helped alice up

"im so embarrassed" alice mumbled

"of course she may have other things on her mind like having her way with the handy man" I laughed

"I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping" alice moaned

"obviously" rose giggled

"oh look front clasp bra she means business" I said pointing to her bra

"serious business" rose certified

"do you mind" alice said wrapping her undone shirt around her

"are yoou kidding? No I think its great as long as hes not still on the clock" I said she gave me a look and then looked at the bags

"how much did you spend?" alice asked

"lots for roses new shw" I put in

"shw?" alice asked

"single hot witch" I said

"hmm" rose laughed

"are you sure your not buying out of depression" alice asked I bent and got some frilly red lingerie

"does this look like something a depressed witch would wear?" I asked rose took it

"maybe you should borrow it?" rose said

"okay times up go in there and be quiet" alice said pushing us in the living room she walked back over to jasper took his hand me and rose hid behind a wall where we couldn't be seen

"we will if you will" I laughed

I unfroze him and as they began running up the stairs me and rose walked out and saw alice glaring at us we both just laughed

"well its nice to know alice is having fun" rose joked but then stopped suddenly and looked up into the air

"what? What is it?" I asked rose

"em is nervous" she responded I nodded and sat down she came and sat with me

"so what is the story between you two?" I asked she smiled obviously at the thought of emmet I smiled at the fact she was completely taken by em

"I don't know I love him I really do but there's the whole god thing and the lizzie thing and if he didn't tell me about her what else is he not telling me" I nodded and she rested her head on my shoulder em bolted in

"er rose can we talk?" he asked she lifted her head

"em we have nothing to hide you can say it with bells here" she said she looked at me and hooked her arm through mine

"well im leaving" he said she sat forward I looked up to him and waited for roses reaction

"what! Why? Where are you going?" she demanded he kneeled down in front of rose

"im going to see my parents I haven't seen them in two years and time goes differently up there but they think I haven't seen them in just a year but ill be gone for three months which means down here ill be gone for six months rose I beg you please don't be mad I miss them here take this" he said taking something out of his pocket it appeared to be some sort of book

"but I dropped it in the river" she said taking it he nodded

"Well when you went I dived in and got it for you and then you had to go back to grams so I kept it in remembrance of you I filled it with all our memories and all our photos" he said I smiled at his sweetness I saw rose well up I was still leaning back on the sofa

"you'd do this for me?" she said he nodded they crashed together in a kiss I looked away I felt rose stand up

"I have to go but ill miss you" em said before he left rose ran out of the room crying I watched and stood once she was out em looked down sighing

"its okay em that's her way of saying she'll miss you too" he smiled

"bells do me a favour look after her" he said I smiled at him and nodded we hugged

"thank you" he said

"your welcome go have fun with your parents say hi for me" I said he laughed he bolted out and I went to look for rose I looked in her bedroom I looked in the sun room I looked in the kitchen and then finally my studio where she was just sitting there she looked up from her open book the pages were all wrinkled of once being completely drenched she was still crying I walked over and hugged her she lent on me and cried into my shoulder

"im sorry its just I love him but not sure if its going to be too hard" she said I rubbed her arm

"I know rose its going to be okay its only six months" I said

"we may not survive until then" she sobbed

"hey why don't I sing a song for how your feeling" she nodded I reached over grabbed my guitar and started plucking some strings

I have known you my whole lifeWhen you were ten, you said you'd make me your wifeEight years later you won me overJust as I took the world on my shouldersI got used to living without youEndless phone calls and dreaming about youAlways said that you were my man to be But I guess I was in love with your memoryYou know I love you, I really doBut I can't fight anymore for youAnd I don't know, maybe we'll be together againSometime, in another lifeIn another lifeI know I said that I would keep my wordI wished that I could save you from the hurtBut things will never go back to how we wereI'm sorry I can't be your worldYou know I love you, I really doBut I can't fight anymore for youAnd I don't know, maybe we'll be together againSometime, in another lifeIn another life (another life)The way you're holding on to meMakes me feel like I can't breatheJust let me go, just let me goIt just won't feel right insideGod knows I've triedYou know I love you, you know I doBut I can't fight anymore for youAnd I don't know, maybe we'll be together againSometime, in another lifeIn another life, in another lifeIn another life ...

She was smiling as I came to the end of what I was singing

"thanks bells" she said and got up to go to bed

**What do you think will you review please I wanna know what you think because I haven't had a review yet ****L**


End file.
